


Spacelane 6262

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Racial Overtones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raunch, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Watersports, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A Dad and his two sons (ages thirteen and seven) are traveling to their home planet after a nice relaxing vacation. Then they get pulled over...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Spacelane 6262

**Author's Note:**

> The outstanding author Tagenhard wrote a short series a couple of years ago called "Hwy 62." (Highway 62) It was great. Of particular note, the first chapter is one that I have read and enjoyed multiple times. Multiple multiple times. Search for the story on your local search engine; you wont be disappointed. 
> 
> The premise of his first chapter stuck with me and became a recurring fantasy of mine. Eventually, I had to write my own short story using the similar tropes he employed. This is my homage to his work and talent.
> 
> Tagenhard - Thanks for your continued work. I'm always thrilled to read your stories.

"Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Boys!" I groaned, turning in the pilot seat to cast a pleading look at my two sons. We still had another ten hours of travel along spacelane 6262 before we would reach Amos IV and I did not want to spend it listening to a thirteen-year-old and a seven-year-old argue about whether Radiation Man could beat Gravitron in a fight. Especially when I knew that my eldest was only trying to get under the skin of his younger brother, taking a position that he knew would rile up the youngster.

They stopped their bickering for a moment, glancing at me with guilty faces before Theo raised his hand to his lips and said in an exaggerated stage whisper "Could so!" to the smaller boy. Both he and Kolby burst into giggling at my pained expression before appearing to settle down to their own entertainment devices.

I rolled my eyes, turning my chair back to the console as I scanned the data present. We still had a lot of space to cover before our trip would be finished and I was looking forward to getting back home. While the vacation on Inidra Prime had been relaxing, I had been around my boys the entire trip and was eagerly looking forward to them going back to school and giving me some time to myself. 

Oh, I loved my boys. They were the best things to ever happen to me. The egg donor who provided the boys' respective generic material had blessed me with two smart, kind, thoughtful, and talented sons whom I loved with all my heart. When each came out of the birthing chamber and I held them in my arms for the first time, I knew that my life was complete. I couldn't ask for anything more and glanced over my shoulder to smile at my two wonderful sons.

No, I needed some alone time so I could get cock. Black cock. White cock. Big cock. Small cock. Known cock. Anonymous cock. Dirty cock. Clean cock. I loved it all. My friends called me a slut and they were right. I was a nasty pig for men and loved to be used, abused, and forced to submit while big strong men made me their bitch.

Fuck, I thought to myself as I realized I'd gotten hard. Pushing the chair in slightly, I made sure that neither boy could see the tent in my pajama pants as I pondered what I would do the first day the boys were back in school. Go to the public park toilets? I could always count on sucking cock through the gloryholes there. Troll the web? Lots of hung tops loved to come over and fuck a petite thirty-four-year-old guy in great shape. Go down to Leather Daddies? Yeah, I thought to myself. That shithole dive always had men who would make use of me minutes after I showed up. I'd had some great nights at Leather Daddies, bound up in the bathroom, and taking cocks in both holes like the horny cum slut I was.

And then there was the piss-play, the feet, the raunchy rimmings...

"Dad?" Theo asked as I was letting my mind wander down nasty corridors.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" I responded, glancing over my shoulder.

"Do you think we could skip the first week of school? Maybe go camping?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"I don't think so," I said after pretending to consider the request. It was not the first time he had asked this trip and I knew it was because he was not looking forward to the academic year. Theo was smart. He really was. He just had trouble with academic learning and it took him more time than his peers to master the subjects presented to him. He got straight A's, of course, but he really worked hard to make it happen and I knew that he knew that this year would be much tougher than the previous one. "Besides, aren't you looking forward to swim practice? And what about your Dungeons and Dragons game? That's supposed to start up once we get back, right?"

He nodded slowly for a moment before his eyes began to sparkle and he grinned. "Yeah, you're right. I forgot." Theo was a star in the pool, his skill easily surpassing his teammates and ensuring that he was always called upon to win when things got tough. Competitive swimming also gave him a great outlet for his energy and kept him in outstanding shape. But his creativity came out in the Dungeons and Dragons game he played every Thursday evening with his buddies, his role as the dungeon master allowing him to control the game and tell the story that his friends were playing through. I had listened in before and Theo was quite talented at weaving the narrative. I was proud of him.

"How much longer, Daddy?" Kolby asked somewhat distractedly.

"About ten hours Sweet-Pea," I said, glancing over at my youngest. Kolby did not look up from his handheld, instead nodding while his eyes never left what was written on the pad. Only having half his attention was normal, of course, as my little superhero loved his comic books and was practically devouring them whenever he had a moment of free time. It was his enthusiasm for superheroes that led to him taking Kung fu two years earlier, the only thing that could get him to put down his comics and actually exercise! He was so proud of the yellow belt he was awarded the year before, demanding to wear it wherever he went. He had it on now, matter-of-fact, though it looked kind of silly on his pajamas.

We were all in our pajamas, not needing to change into more formal travel clothing since I had opted to rent a small interstellar shuttle for this trip. It was pretty inexpensive and was more fun than traveling on a much larger transport vessel.

A sudden beeping sounded in the cabin and I glanced down at my instruments, furrowing my brow. A ship was closing on us, somewhat larger than our own and moving fast. They were hailing us and, as I check the designation, I discovered that the ship was registered as a law enforcement vessel with the Negrano Authority. "Dad?" Theo asked. "What is it?"

"A ship, Pumpkin. Nothing to worry about." I activated the comms system and acknowledged the hail. The instructions I received were to decelerate by 95%, turn my heading to 125 mark 184, and to open a channel. I immediately began the deceleration procedure, turned the ship, and pondered this strange development.

The Negrano Authority was a reclusive government that controlled a solar system some nine days travel from our current location. Well known for their secrecy and isolationism, the Negronites, as they were called, had few contacts with the neighboring star systems and rarely engaged in galactic politics. To my knowledge, they didn't even have formal diplomatic relations with my own home star-system. Perhaps more importantly, they were not known to leave their system too often. To see a law enforcement vessel this far out? It was odd.

Within a few moments, their ship had slid up next to ours and had matched our course and speed. I tapped in an order to open a channel and watched as the small communications screen activated. It buzzed to life, first with static and then with a clear image of a large distinguished-looking man wearing a crisp dark-green uniform.

I had expected as much. The Negrano Authority was human in origin, having been founded by an African-American colony ship sometime in the distant past. This man who appeared was black (as expected), his imposing image projecting the air of authority and competence. I thrill ran down my leg at the sight, his muscles and stern look causing my cock to jump. Just the sort of guy I'd let fuck me blindfolded and gagged!

"Unknown vessel," he said with a deep rough voice. "This is the Negrano Authority law enforcement vessel X-433. Captain Jayshaun speaking. Please identify yourself."

"Negrano Authority vessel X-433. This is Trahovian Federation personal transport vessel A-367. How can I help you, officer?"

"Trahovian Federation vessel A-367. We are in the process of monitoring this region of space for narcotics smuggling. Our sources have told us to be on the lookout for Trahovian Federation vessels carrying a wide assortment of narcotics which have unfortunately found their way into Negrano Authority space. We are requesting that you drop your shields so that I can scan your vessel. Please comply."

His request was not unusual. Space shielding prohibited in-depth scans and both customs and law enforcement vessels often required a ship to drop its shields and submit to an investigatory sensor review. Shrugging, I nodded. "Dropping shields now."

A moment later, the shields were off and I turned to tell my kids that we would be on our way shortly when I was suddenly engulfed in a teleportation beam. My eyes registered that my boys were as well before everything went dark for a split second and I found myself, Theo, and Kolby standing on a teleportation pad in the heart of a rather large room. In front of us stood Captain Jayshaun and two muscular black men wearing the same uniform style uniform.

I inhaled sharply, prepared to express my shock and outrage, and was suddenly hit with the overwhelming stink of the vessel. Sweat. Musk. Piss. And, if my nose was right, the subtle but distinct aroma of Lakarian Dope. I let out a choked "Hey!" as I heard both my boys next to me gagging at the powerful odors that surrounded us. Looking down, I saw Theo scrunching up his face in disgust as he kept coughing slightly while Kolby was shaking his head and wiping furiously at his nose. My reaction, unfortunately, was to get the beginnings of what I could tell was going to be an intense erection.

I'd smelled this type of atmosphere before. Plenty of times. This ship reeked like some of the dirtiest sex clubs I'd ever visited and my body relished it even as my mind tried to analyze it. The combination of sleazy man smells and raucous sex assaulted the nose and I could taste it in the back of my throat as I got my breathing under control. And the spicy cinnamon-like smell that underpinned everything? Definitely Lakarian Dope, a muscle relaxant and slight depressant that got passed around every fuck dungeon in the quadrant. It made you tingle and buzz pleasantly while loosening up your body and your inhibitions. I loved that shit.

The temperature was also immediately noticeable, the hot and fragrant air definitely above ship standard. I broke out into a sweat at that realization, feeling liquid bead on my forehead and under my arms. My boys and I were barefoot, as we had opted not to put shoes on in our vessel, and my feet detected a great deal of warmth below me despite standing on a teleportation pad.

"I'm sorry." Captain Jayshaun said before I could say anything. "We couldn't take the chance that you might destroy any evidence on your ship so we teleported you over here. I'm sure you understand."

"What?" I responded, getting a hold of myself and focusing on the man in front of me and not on the smells assaulting my senses or the heat beating against my exposed skin. "But we're not... We're not smuggling anything!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he responded without hesitation. "You'll only be detained for a few minutes. Then we will teleport you back and you can be on your way."

"This is uncalled for!" I protested, though somewhat weakly. The Negrano Authority officers were intimidating and I didn't want to escalate the situation. "We're Trahovian Federation citizens. You can't just teleport us off our ship!"

One of the other officers spoke up. "We can. Negrano Authority Criminal Code Article 19 Paragraph 37 Section B Subsection 4. 'When interacting with a suspected smuggler, Negrano Authority law enforcement may detain that individual or individuals, regardless of national origin, while their vessel is searched for contraband.' We are following the law."

"But... But..." I was having trouble thinking and could feel my erection pushing against my pajama pants. I blushed. "But teleportation technology is prohibited for ships under the cruiser size designation. It's the... the..."

"Fallesian Prime Accords?" the other officer offered.

"Right!" I said, feeling vindicated. "The Fallesian Prime Accords!"

"The Negrano Authority was not a signatory to those accords." Captain Jayshaun said authoritatively. "It's not binding on us."

I was at a loss. They seemed to have all the answers and, if what they said was true, then there was nothing really to be done. I sighed, relaxed my shoulders and nodded. "Alright. I understand. But I promise you there is no contraband on our ship. My boys and I are coming back from vacation." With that, I looked down at my boys.

Theo's face was still scrunched up as if he had tasted something somewhat rotten while Kolby was busy holding his nose closed with his left hand. Both, however, had eyes as big as saucers as they gawked at the room around us. I looked up as well, finally taking note of our surroundings.

We were in the heart of a very large space, standing on a slightly raised dais that contained the teleportation device and it's relevant technology. Directly across from us was a small galley, with the requisite coffee pot and refrigerator. Only a few feet to our left was the shipís viewscreen and bridge, containing what looked like a captain's chair and three console stations that appeared to control navigation, operations, and engineering. To our right was a much larger room that seemed to grow in size as I examined it, it's width considerably more than the bridge, which now seemed like an alcove more than a separate room, and its depth more than forty feet deep. Several doors appeared along the walls of the great room but it was the center of the room that immediately drew my attention just as it had apparently drawn the attention of both my sons.

A huge cage took up most of the massive room, metal bars enclosing an area of considerable size. Within the metal enclosure were beds, benches, and seats that appeared to be made out of some sort of dark green leather. I spotted two separate stand-alone toilets in opposite corners of the cage, open for all to see, while the other two corners seemed to contain drinking fountains.

But it was the men that took my breath away. Twenty, no forty hulking men stood around or lounged in the cage, their dark black bodies glistening with sweat as they eyed the three of us. Some stared with indifference. Some appeared interested in my conversation with Captain Jayshaun. All were naked. 

My knees almost buckled. An avid consumer of porn, I'd seen many bukkake gangbangs in my time. It was a fantasy of mine to participate in one, my erotic imaginings often painting a very similar scene in my mind as the one appearing before me. All those men! The stink of them. The hot air! My cock jumped in my pajama pants once more and I knew, without a doubt, that anyone who cared to look would see the flimsy material tented out obscenely.

"Daddy? This place smells really weird," Kolby suddenly said, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked down. The boy had removed his hand from his nose and was sniffing experimentally, wiping occasionally at the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated above his brow.

"I'm sorry about that young man," Captain Jayshaun said, stepping forward and bending down to my boy's level. "Our environmental controls are on the fritz and it's going to take a bit of time to get it fixed." Kolby nodded and Captain Jayshaun grinned at my boy.

"Who are those guys?" Theo asked, pointing over to the crowd.

"Prisoners." Said one of the other officers. "We were transporting them to a penal colony in-system when we were diverted out here to look for smugglers."

"They're not dangerous," Captain Jayshaun said, tousling Kolby's light brown hair. The boy needed a haircut, his wild and tangled hair going every which way as the captain's hand played with the top of his head. Kolby mirrored his grin at that, and I smiled. Captain Jayshaun was good with kids. "They are actually all pretty nice guys."

"Sir," said another officer who was manning one of the bridge stations. "A moment?"

Captain Jayshaun stood and nodded at me. "I'm sure you are about to be teleported back. Let me just check with the Sergeant and we can let you go. Wait here a moment."

With that, he walked briskly over to his junior officer and they conversed for a few moments in low whispers. Then Captain Jayshaun turned to glance at the boys and I, frowned, and turned back to the console. A few more moments past before Captain Jayshaun nodded to his crewman, turned around with a concerned expression, and approached us once more.

"Sir," he said. "You had indicated that you were coming back from vacation? I have some questions for you.

For almost ten minutes, Captain Jayshaun asked me various questions about where we were from, where we had been, the rental company I had used to acquire our vessel, the hotel we stayed at, and all sorts of other odds and ends. He seemed especially concerned with the security of the vessel, asking detailed inquires about maintenance records and docking procedures. I did my best to tell him everything I could, but much of it was beyond me. I'd rented the thing on our home planet, we'd all piled in, and I'd set course for adventure. Yeah, the ship had been docked on Inidra Prime throughout the course of the vacation but I didn't think anything about it. I mean, who would be that worried about a rental shuttle?

In the meantime, my boys had been invited by the other two officers to step off the teleportation pad and look around. One officer was showing Theo the various bridge consoles while the other took Kolby closer to the prisoners. I had begun objecting to that but Captain Jayshaun had told me my boy was fine and to continue answering the questions. I did the best I could, though I kept glancing over to my youngest.

"Hey boy!" Said, one big bald prisoner. "You do martial arts?"

"Kung Fu!" Kolby said excitedly to the man, causing a bit of a chuckle to erupt from a few of the inmates. With that, Kolby proudly grasped the yellow belt around his waist and thrust his hips towards the men who were hanging around the bars.

"That's cool little man! Show us some Kung Fu!" Baldy said, with some of the other men echoing the sentiment.

Though I was distracted by Captain Jayshaun, I did catch Kolby out of the corner of my eye punching and kicking the air while the inmates good-naturedly cheered him on. I relaxed a bit. The men were being friendly to my youngest and I felt better about the whole thing. I was a little perturbed about all those naked bodies being so close to him, though. Both my boys had seen me naked before, of course, but never erect. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a few hard cocks in the crowd.

Speaking of hard cocks, my own was still stiff but had lost much of its rigor throughout Captain Jayshaun's questioning. Eventually, the Captain seemed to be satisfied with my answers and, with one look down at my still tented pants (which drew a blush from me), he turned and went back to his man on the bridge.

"Boys," I said, getting Theo and Kolby's attention. "Come here please." Both obeyed and, a moment later, were standing by my side. We'd be teleported back any second, I figured, and I could jack-off later in the shower to the sights and smells of this long-range prisoner transport.

"I'm afraid that I have bad news." Captain Jayshaun approached once more, flanked by his two officers. "My Sergeant has detected several illicit substances onboard your vessel."

"What?" I said, confused. "That can't be right!"

"I'm sorry. I had him run the scan three times. I'm afraid it's been confirmed. If you'll step down here away from the pad?" My boys and I did so, the news bewildering. I immediately noticed how much warmer the metallic deck was under my bare feet as compared to the dais I'd been standing on, but I pushed that thought aside. How had illicit substances ended up on our shuttle? "I'm going to send the Sergeant over to look around and investigate. But I'm afraid I may need to place you under arrest."

"Arrest?" both Theo and I said at the same time. I watched as the Sergeant took our place on the teleportation pad and was whisked away in a teleportation beam.

Captain Jayshaun nodded solemnly. "Yes. I might need to depend on the results of the Sergeant's investigation. But I want you to know that I believe you are innocent and our sensors are probably out of alignment or something. You don't strike me as a smuggler. It's just that I have to arrest everyone on board a suspected smuggling vessel if illicit narcotics are found. If the Sergeant's investigation turns up nothing and it turns out our sensors are malfunctioning, then you will be free to go."

"And if he finds something bad?" Theo asked before I could.

"Then," Captain Jayshaun said ruefully, "you will be arrested and will need to come back to Negrano Authority's capital city while we conduct a more thorough investigation. I'm sorry. It's a rule I can't bend. But don't worry. I doubt that's going to happen."

Theo looked panicked and I watched him tremble as he stood next to me. "Theo?" I asked. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure that Captain Jayshaun's sensors are malfunctioning. There is nothing to worry about." The boy looked up at me and I knew, then, that he was hiding something. I loved my oldest son but he could be a bit of a handful sometimes. "Theo," I said, my voice flat. He knew that voice.

"I'm sorry dad!" The boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I just... I had some FickleWeed in my bag that someone gave me." He turned to Captain Jayshaun. "Please! It was only a little bit! I didn't even smoke it! I was too scared to!"

Captain Jayshaun nodded slowly. "Well, FickleWeed is a narcotic. Certainly. Let's let the Sergeant bring it back over and see just how much you have in your possession. A little FickleWeed is probably not enough to bring you all to Negrano Authority space. I may be able to let you off with a warning. But if it's more than a couple of grams, I may have to make the arrest. Now, why don't the three of you have a seat here." He indicated a small bench and the three of us moved over to sit as he made his way back to the captain's chair a short distance away. "I'm going to consult my guidelines on FickleWeed so we know what we are dealing with."

The bench we found ourselves on wasn't very wide so we were pressed in close together, my boys on either side of me. I almost picked Kolby up to place him on my lap but the truth was that it was so damn hot in the ship and I just knew holding him would make me sweat even more profusely than I already was. Plus, I still had a slight chub and didn't want him to feel it. Sitting so close to my boys still caused me to continue to sweat and a quick glance at both suggested the heat was getting to them as well. Kolby's brow was slick with perpetration and I could see the fabric around Theo's armpits and knees had begun to show signs of being wet. I knew my own were, the sweat patch slowly growing as I sat there. How Captain Jayshaun and his men could stand it was beyond me, especially with them in full uniforms and us in only light pajamas! 

Wanting to get my mind off of the oppressive atmosphere, I turned and looked at Theo. "We need to talk about the FickleWeed Theo." He shook his head in acknowledgment. FickleWeed wasn't really that serious of a drug, despite being a narcotic. What really gave the stuff a bad name was that many considered it a gateway to other harder stuff. A few good tokes on some FickleWeed would cause the user to feel some slight euphoria but that was about it. Not particularly bad. I should know; I'd smoked plenty when I was his age. "So how much do you have?" I asked quietly. 

Theo shook his head as if he couldn't believe what was going on. "Only a bit, Dad. I swear. It can't be more than a gram or two. And I haven't smoked any of it! I swear!" I nodded. I knew when Theo was telling the truth and he was telling the truth now. What was surprising was that his little stash had set off the sensors, though. It was odd.

"Daddy," Kolby said in a quiet voice. "Are we going to jail?"

"No Sweet-Pea," I said reassuringly. "We'll be home before you know it."

"That's bullshit captain!" came a sudden yell from the side and I turned to see a young twenty-something prisoner with long dreadlocks standing at the bars. "Bullshit!" He was hot, his lean muscular black body sitting on a leather chair that had been pressed against the bars.

"What's bullshit?!" Captain Jayshaun yelled back without hesitation. He was busy tapping away at his chair's console but he spun his chair so he could clearly see the holding cell.

"You really gonna keep these nice folks here over some fucking FickleWeed!? Man! That's fucked up!" Dreadlocks responded.

"Yeah! Why do you have to pick on a man with his kids! They're just heading home from vacation! Leave them be!" This speaker was an older black fellow, with short hair that was metallic grey.

"I know! I know!" Captain Jayshaun answered. "Don't you motherfuckers worry about it! I don't want to bring them in! I'm looking for a way to let them go! So shut the fuck up!"

"Alright! Alright!" Grey said, putting his hands up in supplication. His long cock was semi-hard and pressing through the bars. I gazed at it, wondering for a second what it would feel like up my ass. I shook the thought away a heartbeat later, though I did feel my own cock lurch at the thought.

Several minutes passed as my boys and I sat there, sweating and not talking about anything as we tried to wait patiently. None of the prisoners said anything else and the captain seemed engrossed in what he was reading. A low beep signaled an incoming transportation and the Sergeant appeared on the platform. He wore a frown. I watched as he stepped down and approached the captain, engaging his superior in a low whisper.

As I watched, Captain Jayshaun glanced over at us and shook his head as if in disbelief. His attention went back to the Sergeant and he whispered something forcefully. The Sergeant responded and the captain appeared to disagree. The whispers were becoming more heated as I tried to listen in but found no success. The captain stood a moment later, leaning closer to the Sergeant and focusing his words into the other man's ear. The Sergeant responded in kind before glancing over his shoulder at us. He frowned as well.

"I just don't believe it," the captain said more loudly than I think he meant to. His voice dropped in volume as the Sergeant turned back to him and the conversation once again became indistinct. It ended a moment later, with the two of them marching back to me and my boys as I tried to maintain a neutral appearance. Something was going on. "Do you have anything you want to say?" He asked me.

I shook my head in confusion. What the hell was going on?

His face softened and he nodded. Turning, he said, "Sergeant, I don't think he knows anything about it. I think he's the victim of some scheme. This poor guy didn't do anything wrong."

"Law's the law, boss." The Sergeant said, shrugging.

"What's going on?" I asked. This was clearly not about Theo's FickleWeed.

"The Sergeant found contraband. Lots of it." Captain Jayshaun said, shaking his head regretfully. "Sergeant, start bringing it onboard please."

The Sergeant began tapping at the teleportation terminal and a rather large box appeared on the pad. He picked it up and put it on the deck before repeating the action three more times. Once done, four large boxes were lined up in front of the teleportation pad and the Sergeant stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Oh shit! Ohhhhh shit!" Yelled a big inmate who was pressed against the bars. I glanced at him and saw a guy who was kind of chunky and had really thick lips. Lips was bouncing up and down on his feet, his belly rippling at his action, and his hard cock slapping obscenely against his public mount. "That's some fucking contraband! Fucking contraband! Ohhhhh shitttt!!!!"

The captain glanced over at the man before catching my eye and nodding. "It is contraband. Lots of it." Then he reached down and began to sort out what was in the boxes. It was drugs. It was a lot of drugs. Drugs I had never seen before. Drugs that should NOT have been on our ship. Hooting and howling rose from caged inmates as they watched the captain's actions, the show clearly entertaining for them and sounding to me like a sign of impending doom. 

I guessed that all the blood had left my face and I was white as a ghost from the way the captain's face seemed to radiate sympathy and concern as more and more of the drugs were lifted out of the boxes and cataloged. He kept glancing at me, almost embarrassed, as packages were set upon the small table and added to the growing pile. Years of incarceration flashed across my eyes. Decades. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

Ten minutes later, the final tally left me in stunned silence. Twelve bricks of Trinity Race. Nine of Hot Buttered Toast. Fifteen bags of loose Krava Leaf. Two hundred twenty small bags of Crystallized Fleece. Eighty pills of X45. Fifty-five vials of Hope's Crush. And, as if a final "fuck you" to my liberty, a tiny little paper bag containing a gram and a half of FickleWeed that clearly came from my son's luggage from the way he stiffened when it appeared. All told, it was an unimaginable amount of drugs.

Now, I do partake in a wide variety of substances. Especially when I'm getting laid. I knew what several of these drugs were through experience and the rest by reputation. Though I was not a major drug user, only partaking in small batches when fucking around and not buying in any realistic sense, I suspected that this haul probably had a street value of a million and a half credits. Maybe two. I literal fortune.

Theo and Kolby were very agitated, though I suspected Kolby didn't quite understand what this meant. The oppressive heat, the stink, the shouting from the prisoners, and the behavior of both me and the policemen almost certainly contributed to their own anxiety as they sensed the major developments around them. I shakily put my arms around their shoulders, trying to comfort them but my own mind was reeling and I was having trouble thinking. My anxiety, obviously, was in the stratosphere.

Captain Jayshaun spoke quietly with the Sergeant, both looking at the three of us and shaking their heads. I couldn't hear what they were saying, my mind buzzing and my nerves shot. A moment later, the Sergeant and the other two officers stepped on the transportation pad and disappeared. Captain Jayshaun, once the other members of his team were gone, stepped up to the table that contained my eventual life sentence, grabbed something, and then walked close to me and my boys.

Crouching down, he seemed to say something though I was having difficulty processing the words. Then I watched as he reached up to Kolby's mouth and slipped something inside. Theo's mouth was next, my two boys making strange faces at whatever he had put between their lips. Then he slid something into my own lips and a powerful metallic flavor assaulted my taste buds. My mind immediately cleared of the pounding anxiety and I felt a wave of relaxation crash into me. I took a deep breath, only a couple of heartbeats after both my boys took similar relaxing exhalations.

"What? What did you give us?" I asked as I felt my muscles unclench and my heart rate drop back towards normal.

"An X45 for you. Half of one for each of your boys." He said with a nonchalant shrug. I nodded. X45 was great for anxiety and, now that my mind was clear, I recognized the calming effects of the drug as I'd used it occasionally over the years. "Thanks," I said.

"Look," Captain Jayshaun said. "I sent the rest of my unit over to secure your shuttle and link it to our own ship with a tractor beam. I wanted to tell you that I believe that you are not responsible for all of this." He waved behind him at the drugs. "I've been made aware of reports that some of the smugglers have been hiding illicit cargo in otherwise law-abiding vessels rented by private law-abiding citizens. I suspect that, when we get to Negrano Authority headquarters, we will discover that you've been the unfortunate victims of some dastardly plot. I'd bet my badge that you will be back home in only a few short weeks."

"Thanks," I said. I felt better, my anxiety, totally gone. I took several deep breaths and nodded. When the thought that the captain had just given me and my sons some of the illicit cargo crossed my mind, I dismissed it as irrelevant. The man was kind and, after all, what was two pills? No one needed to know.

"I feel weird," Kolby said suddenly.

"Me too," Theo said a moment later.

Captain Jayshaun reached out and patted both of their knees reassuringly. "It's the pill I gave you both. It will help you feel ok." Yes, he was a good man. Fucking sexy too. My boys seemed to nod at that.

"But I do have bad news," Captain Jayshaun said, his face becoming more professional. A flash of light behind him signaled that his team had reappeared, and he stood, taking a step back.

"Captain? Things are ready. Everything set over here?" Sergeant asked.

"Almost." He responded. Turning to look back at me, he squared his shoulders.

"The bad news?" I asked quietly.

"I'm afraid that the law is clear in this situation. I have to place you under arrest. Please stand up."

It made sense. Despite his kind reassurances, I knew that those drugs had been found in my vessel. There was no walking away from this without first going to his home star system and dealing with it. I sighed, realizing that the next few weeks were going to be long and complicated. I was confident, though, that I'd be vindicated just as he had predicted. It also helped that the X45 was keeping me serene.

I wondered, for only a brief moment, what would happen once it was out of my system. Then I banished the thought.

Licking my lips, I stood and Captain Jayshaun began reciting an obviously pre-rehearsed speech about my rights. One of the other officers stepped forward and took my wrists, sliding two magnetic handcuffs on them so that my wrists were locked in place in front of my body. I was moved into the center of the alcove and the officer began to pat me down. "Looking for weapons," he said in my ear when he began running his hand up and down the outside of my pajamas. 

His search was not perfunctory. He was slow, methodical, and covered every bit of my clothed body. My back. My chest. My rear. My crotch.

I jumped as his hands slid down the crack of my ass, brushing slowly across my sweaty asshole as my damp boxer fabric was pushed slightly into my hole. He made the same movement a second time. A third. Just as I was about to say something, he slid his hand under my taint and pressed my boxers up against my balls. I grunted lightly. Then he reached around me pressed his hands against my clothed cock, moving and shifting as he wiggled between my balls and my thighs. Much to my embarrassment, his actions seemed to stroke my semi-hard cock and I let out a quiet groan. I immediately blushed but felt his hands start to travel down my legs.

When he finished, he maneuvered me against the opposite wall and told me to stay put. The order came with a grin and his eyes glanced down at my tented pajama bottoms. I blushed again.

To my surprise, the officer approached Theo and helped my son to his feet. Another set of magnetic handcuffs were placed on his wrists, locking them in place in front of him. As he moved my son to where I had previously stood, Theo cast me a confused look.

"Is that necessary?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"It is," Captain Jayshaun said. Then he once again launched into the rights speech for my thirteen-year-old. 

The officer began slowly patting Theo down in the same way he had previously searched me, his hands sliding up and down every bit of clothing worn by the boy. No area was spared, including the boy's behind and genital region. I watched Theo's eye grow wide as the big manís hands cupped his butt cheeks, his face registering shock as the officer squeezed and massaged his buns. Then the officer slid his hands up under my boy's crotch, inevitably scraping the bottom of Theo's balls. A heartbeat later, the man was gently swiping at the thirteen-year-old crotch as Theo blanched with mortification. When the man's hands began sliding down his legs, I could see that my oldest had a slightly pronounced bulge in his pants.

Seconds later, Theo was standing next to me against the wall and we watched as the officer moved over to Kolby. Kolby was grinning and, as the officer got close, thrust his hands up in front of him in anticipation of the handcuffs. Knowing my youngest child, I suspected he was getting a thrill out of the thought of being treated like an adult.

"Captain!" I said with both confusion and aggravation. "He's seven!"

Captain Jayshaun nodded. "I know it seems odd that he's being placed under arrest. Especially for such a little guy. Believe me." Kolby was maneuvered into the spot formerly occupied by both Theo and me, still holding his wrists out in front of him. The officer, surprisingly, pushed the boyís hands down and shook his head. "But while the Negrano Authority treats children and adults the same in the eyes of the law when it comes to criminal procedures, one of the only differences is that children under the age of eight are not cuffed."

"That is crazy!" I said automatically as I watched Kolby frown. Disappointed, I knew, that he didn't get handcuffs too.

"It's the law," Sergeant countered immediately from nearby as Captain Jayshaun once again started his speech.

I watched in bafflement as the officer proceeded to pat Kolby down. Kolby grinned, my guess satisfied that at least that he was getting patted down like his older brother and dad until the officer reached his bottom where he suddenly gave a squeak of disbelief as the officerís hand began sawing against the seat of his pants. From my vantage point, it was clear that the side of the man's hand was pressing against my boy's butt crack and the feeling was too much for Kolby. "Hey! Hey!" He said in indignation.

I heard several chuckles from my side and I glanced over to see the prisoners were watching the spectacle with wide grins of their own. When I looked back, I saw that the officer's hands were now rubbing softly against my son's crotch. It was almost sensual, I thought to myself for a moment before the thought slipped away, and Kolby obviously found the action unbelievable. His mouth hung open, the disbelief that this man was rubbing his private area obvious. As the man finished and began working down his legs, my boy's face became thoughtful and I could see his mind trying to evaluate the "touch." Kolby saw me staring at him a second later and he flushed.

"He touched my wiener," my seven-year-old said with a bit of embarrassment in his otherwise matter-of-fact voice.

Uproarious laughter exploded from the prisoners and the other guards. I couldn't help but smile, too. I was slightly concerned, of course, but he and I would have another discussion of good touch / bad touch later so I could help him understand the pat-down. Kolby, for his part, basked in the merriment and was obviously pleased that he had gotten so many grownups to laugh. He was a bit of a clown, sometimes, so I knew he relished this attention.

The three of us were eventually standing side by side and Captain Jayshaun ordered one of the officers to take the navigational station and plot a course back to the Negrano Authority. Captain Jayshaun, once satisfied, pulled out a pad and began asking each of us a series of personal questions. Name, age, weight, height, birthplace, eye color, shoe size, education. Sergeant, in the meantime, rolled up a cart that contained various medical equipment on it and started taking our vital signs while the captain asked more questions about family social and medical history, our medical backgrounds, potential familial contacts that his government could reach out to in order to explain the situation, and questions concerning personal income and tax obligations (the last of which Kolby found hilarious).

During a moment of distraction, Sergeant inserted a spray nozzle into my right nostril and activated the device. A burst of mist-filled my sinuses. Startled, it took me a few seconds to form an objection but, by then, he had done the same thing to each of my boys. "Hey! What the hell was that!" I said. "You could have warrrnnnnnnnnnnneddd mmmeeeeeeeeeeeee."

I slurred the last bit, wobbling where I stood for maybe three heartbeats before my balance returned. The momentary incapacity fled and I opened my mouth to continue my protest. Then, without warning, a rush of electric tingles shot up into my brain from my sinuses before cascaded down my spine, forking across my body and driving to the tips of my fingers and toes. I shivered pleasantly and felt my body relax even more than it already had been thanks to the X45. My skin began to buzz a half-second later and I felt great. Very slightly inebriated, but great. One-beer-in great.

Lakarian Dope. It was Lakarian Dope. I'd recognize that cinnamon flavor in the back of my sinuses anywhere! They'd doped me. They'd doped my boys! I wanted to lash out in anger but that emotion was like a liquid in the palm of my hand. I couldn't grasp it. The emotion fled. "Lakarian Dope?" I asked as my body tingled pleasantly and I relished in the feeling. I looked down at both my boys and they, too, were reacting to the drugs. Kolby was shivering where he stood, a smile plastered on his face as he looked up at me. Theo swayed slightly before letting out a little groan of delight and shaking his head as if to clear it of some fog.

"Yes," the captain responded. "We find things run smoothly when prisoners feeling good. We pump a Lakarian Dope extract into the atmosphere of the ship. After a prisoner like you is given the initial dose, like you were just now, the extract ensures that how you are feeling now becomes your new baseline. That way, the buzz never completely wears off until you leave the ship. Don't worry. It will help the time fly."

"But my boys...," I said weakly.

"It's fine. Works fine on kids as young as three. Just relax." Captain Jayshaun said soothingly. I nodded.

"You flying high yet daddy? Feeling good!" shouted Lips from the cage. "Look at your boys wiggling! They loving it!"

I ignored the taunting and the laughing that followed. I didn't sense any malice in the tone, though. Lips, I suspected, was just a character and a clown.

"I feel good!" shouted Kolby to the man, eliciting another round of laughter.

"Good for you boy!"

"Enjoy it!"

"You gonna feel even better later!"

"Never been high before!"

Other shouts mingled together and Kolby kept grinning.

"Dad," Theo said as he looked up at me. "Are we high?" 

I shook my head. "Only a bit son. I've taken Lakarian Dope before. It just gives you a nice pleasant feeling and helps you relax. Don't worry."

"You've done drugs before dad?" Theo asked slowly. I could tell he was still in a bit of a fog and I sympathized. My own thoughts were coming a bit slower than normal.

"Yeah, son. When I was younger." I lied. Before Theo could ask another question, Captain Jayshaun interrupted.

"Alright, if you three would follow me." He walked past us towards the large cage and gestured for us to follow. When we reached the door, he gestured at the inmates to back up and they complied, giving the door ample space. A quick look back at one of his officers and the door swung open, allowing Captain Jayshaun to lead us inside. The sergeant followed along with two other officers. "Alright, welcome to your new home." Captain Jayshaun said to me and my boys. "You'll be spending the rest of your time on the ship in the Pen."

I was a bit overwhelmed when we stepped into the Pen. So many black men, all nude and all sexy as could be. And the stink of the place was intoxicating. It had to be twice or three times as strong in here as it had been over on the teleportation pad. Man stink. Piss. Sweat. Ass. Cock. Balls. It was so fucking hot, both figuratively and literally. In fact, the temperature over here was another few degrees higher than the front of the ship and I broke out into another more torrential sweat just as my cock, which had been only a bit hard, stared to really grow. 

My mind suddenly latched on to what the captain had said and I interrupted. "Wait! Captain. I have a question." The fog in my brain made it a little harder to organize my thoughts but the captain gave me the nod of approval. A moment passed while I fought the urge to glance around lustily or reach into my pants for a quick stroke and I finally asked, "Where are my boys going to stay while I'm in here?"

The captain smiled as the Sergeant smirked. "You misunderstood. All three of you are going to remain in the Pen."

"But...," I said. "But... my boys? They're just kids. Can't you put them somewhere away from... from... from all the adults in here?"

"Don't worry man," Grey said from several meters away. I looked over and he gave me a reassuring, though somewhat lewd, smile. "Nobody gets harmed here. Your kids are safe with us."

"Yeah, man!" Dreadlocks said from another part of the crowd as he openly rubbed the tip of his half-hard cock. "Nobody gonna hurt your kids. If they try, they die!" Mummers of assent filled the Pen as the men nodded or voiced their agreement.

Captain Jayshaun nodded along and spoke when the noise quieted. "Your boys will be safe here. Sergeant, you can proceed."

"You!" the Sergeant said authoritatively addressing Theo. "Sit right there!" His finger pointed to a long leather bench that had several men already sitting on it. There was a bit of space where the Sergeant pointed and Theo, tentatively, shuffled over and sat down. The two men on either side didn't leave him much room and I could see that my son was pressed up against both men in a way that looked a bit uncomfortable. The thirteen-year-old obviously felt very awkward as his shoulders and thighs pressed up against nude adult men, but he didn't say anything. The one on his right had big bushy eyebrows and Eyebrows nodded to my boy as he sat down. Dragon, the one on his left who had a tattoo of a dragon running up his chest and across his face, offered my boy a fist bump. Theo complied reluctantly.

Before Sergeant could address Kolby, Baldy, the man who had talked to my youngest earlier about King Fu, reached out and slid his hand around Kolby's chest. Then he pulled backward, lifting my son up off the ground and depositing him next to the jolly-looking fellow. The seat was only just big enough for both of them but Kolby didn't seem to mind. He beamed up at the friendly giant who grinned down at him before rustling his hair. "I got him, Sarge!" Baldy said as others chuckled around him. "He can sit here next to me."

A rough hand suddenly took my shoulder and began to maneuver me into the open area in the Pen. I realized a split second later that it was Sergeant so I cooperated. Within seconds, he had me standing in the middle of the open space and I suspected that everyone in the Pen, my sons included, had a good view of me. He reached down and removed my handcuffs, tossing them back to Captain Jayshaun who caught them deftly.

I looked around. The space was large, though it felt a bit cramped because of all the assorted leather furniture and the bunk beds that lined three of the four cage walls. I did a rough count and saw thirty-four prisoners. Each of them was definitely black, with the most light-skinned among them being a rich cocoa brown and the darkest being ink black. My first impression had been right as every one of them was nude. They all sat back and watched, though a few were glancing at my boys. I swallowed as the heat seemed to beat against me. Under any other circumstance, this would be the most erotic thing I'd ever been a part of. It still was still erotic as hell, though, despite my boys being present.

The sergeant moved my body a bit until I was standing spread eagle and had my arms out to my side. Then he took out a small fabric cutter and reached towards my pajama shirt. "Wait!" I said. He didn't. I watched as he casually cut the fabric of my shirt until the thin material, now rags, fell to the floor. My chest, covered in perspiration, heaved as the air around me blew across my now exposed skin, cooling me very slightly while also making me horny. Being shirtless with all the sexy men caused my cock to harden even further. I looked down and, yes, my pants were quite tented. When I looked up, I saw many sets of eyes glancing between my crotch and my chest.

I suddenly felt his hands at the base of my scalp and he proceeded to slide them up the back of my head and through my hair. He did this over and over, firmly pressing against my head and occasionally rubbing my ears. "I'm checking for any additional contraband," he said matter-of-factly. I nodded, understanding. Then he stood in front of me and asked me to open my mouth. I did so and lifted up my tongue on his command. 

He was behind me once more, his hands continuing to roam my shoulders and my arms before sliding up my sweaty pits and exploring my underarm hair. My back was next, followed by my hips. Then he drew close to me, his arms around me as they ran across my belly and through my treasure trail. I could feel him breathing on my neck as they explored upwards slowly. Then he found my chest and, more importantly, my nipples. I groaned quietly when his rough fingers grazed my nipples the first time, biting my lip as they continued to cross my stiffening tits over and over again. He paid close attention to my nipples, almost teasing them as he lightly pinched and caressed them. I blushed as they stiffened until they felt taut under his ministrations.

"Look at your daddy standing there without a shirt on. He looks funny, huh?" Baldy said to Kolby and my youngest giggled. I blushed harder.

"Yeah! The policeman keeps touching his nipples!" Kolby said with laughter in his voice and several of the inmates chucked.

"And it looks like your daddy likes it, huh?" Blady said, giggling himself.

Kolby didn't say anything, instead nodding vigorously. I looked over at Theo and saw him watching with both rapt attention and a bit of confusion. I looked down.

The cutter suddenly appeared and went for my pajama bottoms. I was so embarrassed, and admittedly so aroused, I didn't think to protest. Within the span of a couple of heartbeats, I was standing in my damp boxers. I was fucking hard, too, and could do nothing to hide my erection. Instead, it tented out my underpants obscenely and I could tell that many of the men were paying more attention to my hardness that the rest of me. Looking down, I could just make out the pinkness of my cock head against the wet material. 

Sergeant took his time exploring my legs, rubbing each up and down several times until he seemed satisfied. Then he proceeded to explore the fabric of my boxers, almost as if he hadn't patted me down earlier. He rubbed my sides. He rubbed my ass. For a couple of seconds, he slid his hands up and down my crack and teased my hidden hole. Then he reached around and began to feel my erection, blatantly grabbing and maneuvering my hard cock this way and that within the confines of the material. "Oh!" I grunted and I heard snickering.

"Make sure he ain't hiding anything their Sarge!" someone called out and laughter broke out. My cock was a solid seven inches and it seemed like every fucking inch was on display as Sergeant played with my manhood.

"Looks like you enjoy it in the Pen," he said with a deep sexy growl. I couldn't say anything despite the renewed laughter.

"You ok kid?" a voice said and I glanced over at Theo. Eyebrows and he were looking at each other and I realized that Eyebrows had spoken to my thirteen-year-old.

"Huh?" Theo grunted.

"I asked if you were ok. You seem a bit stressed." The man asked, smiling.

Stressed, I thought to myself? How could Theo be stressed? He'd already had half an X45 and a snort of Lakarian Dope. I'd had only a bit more and I wasn't stressed. Concerned, maybe. Confused. I was feeling good, too, good enough to be super fucking horny. But I wasn't really stressed.

"I'm... I'm ok," Theo muttered. I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Naw, you stressed. Look, Imma help you out." With that, Eyebrows, who had been sitting next to Theo, relocated to sit on the floor and turned around to face my boy. Then he reached forward and grabbed Theo's right foot. Theo looked surprised, too surprised to pull away at first, and the Eyebrows added, "Imma give you a foot massage."

"No! That's ok!" Theo mumbled, probably concerned that refusing would be rude but not really interested in letting the man touch him. He tried to gently pull his foot back but Eyebrows held it in place.

"Oh!" Captain Jayshaun said loudly. "You're lucky Theo! He gives the best foot massages! I practically have to beg him!"

"It's cool, captain!" Eyebrows explained. "Kid is stressed so he gets special treatment." And with that, he began massaging Theo's right foot. Theo's face scrunched up with a mixture of pleasure and distaste as he sat there and endured it, eventually making eye contact with me. For whatever reason, I didn't know how to respond so I just looked down at the ground. It was just a foot massage, after all.

The waistband of my boxers suddenly pulled away from me and I heard fabric tearing. The cutter made quick work of the material and Sergeant drew away from the last vestiges of my modesty. I stood, in from of three dozen men and my own sons, naked as the day I was born and hard as a fucking rock. I heard murmuring from the crowd and dared not look up. I knew that every eye in the place was on me and I could feel my whole body flushing with both arousal and embarrassment. Sergeantís hands were once again wrapped around my body, this time dragging through my pubic hair as his fingernails scratched my skin. Meanwhile, the officer had pressed up against me once again and I could feel through the fabric of his pants, much to my shock, his own hard cock nestling between my sweaty buns.

"Wow!" I heard Kolby say but I dared not look up. "Itís so big!"

"Yeah, your daddy's got a big ole cock!" Baldy said and both he and Kolby, as well as several others, chuckled and guffawed.

I heard Theo ask "Dad?" but I didn't look at him. I didn't look at Kolby either. I was mortified and more than a little aroused at the thought that they saw me with such a massive erection. I always took pains to hide my hardness from them when we were at home.

Sergeant explored my pubic mound for a few minutes before thrusting his hands between my junk and my thighs, digging deep into the wet confines as if hoping to find some contraband tucked away there. When he didn't find anything after wiggling his fingers around for far too long, he removed them and went lower.

I inhaled sharply as a big strong hand grasped my balls and began rolling them in its own sweaty palm. The other hand made its way to the base of my cock and I let my head fall backward as I focused on the ceiling, feeling overwhelmed with humiliation as that hand slowly worked its way to the tip of my cock. Again, it grasped the base and slid agonizingly slow up to my straining tip. A third time. A fourth.

Then Sergeant began working his way back down my cock instead of releasing it once he got to the tip, the action inarguably masturbatory in nature. I bit my lip as I groaned, the feeling in my cock sending chills up my spine. He continued to stroke me, over and over again until I suddenly felt the hand become lightly coated in lubrication. I was making pre-cum, I realized! Suddenly looking down at myself, I saw that the big black hand that was wrapped around my body and jerking me off slowly doing so with the benefit of the slick juices seeping out of my piss hole. "Ohhh. Ohhh." I panted, breathing hard. Fuck!

"What's he doing!" Kolby asked loudly and my eyes shot open toward my youngest. I had to look. There was my seven-year-old, sitting up as tall as he could and with eyes glued to my cock as Sergeant jacked it at a reasonably moderate pace. "Heís playing with my daddy's wiener!" I watched as Baldy leaned down and picked Kolby up by his armpits, depositing my boy onto the big man's lap before his lips came to rest just above the little guy's ear. I couldn't hear what the man was saying but I knew, I just knew, that he was lewdly explaining the birds and the bees to my much-too-young son.

I looked away, unable to object as I was feeling overwhelmed with arousal, and saw that Theo was glancing between me and the two men at his feet. At some point over the past few minutes, someone had joined Eyebrows on the ground and the two men were busily rubbing my boyís feet, ankles, toes, and calves with an eagerness and enthusiasm that had to make the ministrations feel quite wonderful. Theo looked as if he wanted to enjoy the experience, though he got a strange and somewhat perturbed look on his face every time he peeked up and saw me getting stroked by another man. The seat that had been vacated by Eyebrows was no longer empty, I noticed off-hand, another man, one with a thin mustache, sitting there with a smug look on his face and an arm wrapped around my boy's shoulder. Mustache saw me looking and I could have sworn he winked at me.

I was panting hard now, the cock stimulation mixing with the drugs in my system and the combined humiliation and arousal of the entire situation bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. Sergeant seemed to sense my thoughts, though, as he suddenly stopped jacking me off and announced that it was time for a cavity search. The cloud in my mind forced me to repeat the words a couple of times before I understood what he was saying but, by then, I had been forced to kneel doggie-style upon a nearby wide flat bench. Two men lounged on either side of me, their bodes only inches from me, and I sensed both of them reaching up to touch my backside.

I was right, the two prisoners each grabbing an ass cheek and pulling so that my most hidden depths had become much more accessible to Sergeant. A cool slick material suddenly began to pour all over my lower back and I looked over my shoulder to see the stern officer squeezing a bottle of lube until all of it's contents had been dumped upon me and he was able to pocket the bottle. Then he scooped up a large handful and unceremoniously slapped that blob of lube against my pucker. I yelped, in surprise and not in pain, before I felt his thick finger begin to press firmly against my shitter.

With how many cocks I'd taken over the years, it was unsurprising that his finger met almost no resistance. I felt it slide in deep, wriggling around almost immediately as if looking to see if I had hidden anything up my rear. It twisted as it wriggled, Sergeant obviously rotating his hand so that the questing finger could touch every surface within reach. I grunted as the inmates pulled my ass wider and let my head hang down with my eyes closed. I let the feelings wash over me and tried to steady my breathing. I opened my eyes briefly, only to see my still stiff cock let out a solid bead of precum that fell to the black leather below.

A second finger was pushed in, again meeting almost no resistance. The twisting continued and the search was varied due to the fingers being able to scissor repeatedly. I bit my lip, enjoying the sensations in my ass. Closing his fingers, Sergeant started slowly inching around my interior as if hunting for...

"Fuck!" I mumbled, a fat bead of precum splashing below me as both fingers made contact with my prostate. Satisfied with the discovery, the two fingers began to tap gently against that magical little nub and my cock, which had softened ever so slightly, jumped up to full erection almost immediately. The gentle tapping took on a more aggressive pace and I started grunting as I spread my legs slightly to make it easier for Sergeant to beat against my fucknut. Minutes ticked by, my head lolling toward the bench as I soaked in the anal play.

A strange bottle was pushed up my nose by one of the inmates and I was told to inhale. I did, my whole body tingling immediately as I went light-headed for a few heartbeats. It was more Lakarian Dope. I groaned. The spicy drug hit me hard and caused my cock to throb while I felt my body melt and my hole loosen even more. Fuck! I was starting to take off into flight from the prostate drumming and the drug-induced electric current running from my brain to my cock. I barely registered the third finger sliding easily inside me, my mind foggy with lust and wonderfully sexual sensations.

I let my head hang low as time slipped by and I simply existed. My nerves tingled with delight. My cock twitched and burped up more precum. My asshole throbbed delightfully as sparks of pleasure ran up my spine. A second hand reached under me and began massaging my balls, causing me to grunt enthusiastically. It was so good. It was so hot. 

A hand in my hair pulled my head up so I could see the room and I opened the eyes that I hadn't realized I'd been closing. I immediately spotted Theo, his face scrunched up as if he'd just smelled something incredibly foul. Brow wrinkled, eyes slightly shut, and lips pressed together in a thin line, he was reacting to something. Then, almost in the blink of an eye, that look of disgust flickered to one of pleasure and enjoyment. I saw him exhale deeply and lick his lips. A heartbeat later, the look of revulsion was back.

Looking down towards his feet provided the explanation. The men there were still giving him a massage, their hands and fingers squeezing and rubbing his ankles and calves. But it was their mouths, sucking on his toes or nibbling on his heels, which were causing him to look disgusted. I watched as Eyebrows used his fat tongue to lick the soft sole of Theo's foot while the other man swallowed Theo's first three toes and began sucking like mad.

It was arousing as fuck and, for a brief moment, I envied my oldest son.

My eyes darted over to Kolby and I saw a different scene. His tiny feet were not being harassed at all, though I could not say the same thing for the rest of him. Baldy was busy stroking my boy's arms and shoulders, neck, and chest. Sometimes a hand would drift down the body along a thigh or pass over my youngest's crotch. At first glance, the touches seemed rather innocent. But the look on Kolby's face, the satisfaction at the over-the-pajamas massage that occasionally grazed his private parts, was enough to cause me to want to say something.

Or maybe let it keep going.

I bit my lip, not sure how to feel. Those potential concerns for both my boys seemed to flee, though, as a fourth finger found it's way into my unresisting ass and Sergeant began to slide the four stiff appendages in and out of me. "Oh yeah," I murmured. "Shit."

One of the inmates assisting Sergeant shuffled around and I discovered, much to my delight, a hard black cock only inches from my face. It slapped my lips once, twice, a third time. I opened my mouth before the fourth strike and was rewarded with the soft flesh of a man's tool grazing my tongue. It tasted salty and musky. A bit funky but definitely wonderful. I craned my head so I could access the fat mushroom head and immediately locked my lips on the pink flesh, nursing it as best I could.

I hadn't sucked cock in weeks and I suddenly felt like a parched man drinking water. The spiciness of the swollen cockhead caused explosions behind my eyes and I lapped eagerly at the piss slit while trying to dig my tongue in as deeply as it would go. The man relaxed, dropping down so he was sitting instead of kneeling and placing the cock below me. I followed like a puppy, never taking my eyes off it.

With this new angle, I could rest on my elbows while one hand jacked him off and the other directed the six or seven inches of man meat towards my whore mouth. I did take a second to look at the guy as I began to eagerly blow him, guessing he was in his very late teen years. Teen, I thought to myself, had a sexy body and big fat nipples. After I finished his cock, I mused, I'd love to get a chance to suck on his hot looking tits.

"Hey! Hey!" Kolby half-shouted with a mixture of indignation and concern. I raised my eyes toward my boy and saw him peering over at his older brother. I shifted my gaze towards Theo and saw that Mustache had Theo's head turned toward him and was busy making out with my semi-resisting teenager. It was clear that Theo was trying to tug his head away from Mustache but the man refused to let him go, his lips staying locked on my boy as Dragon, next to them, forcefully held Theo's manacled hands at the boy's lap. The other two men continued to suck on his feet, though they also had reached up to hold Theo in place.

I started to rise of off Teen's cock to protest but his surprisingly strong hands found the back of my head and stopped me cold. I had been sucking him deep a moment earlier and still had three or four inches in my mouth which was prohibiting me from saying anything against Mustache and Dragon.

Mustache suddenly released my boy's lips and backed off, allowing Theo to exhale and cough loudly. The reason for the coughing was immediately clear as a huge puff of greenish smoke came billowing out of his lungs. Mustache also exhaled a huge cloud of green smoke, though he directed it at my still coughing son who ended up inhaling more of the substance. I saw, then, that Mustache had a silver-papered blunt in his hand that was clearly lit. I watched in confusion and wonder as Mustache took a huge drag of his blunt and, once he had inhaled as much as he could handle, grabbed my sonís head once more and attacked his lips. Theo, who had only just begun to recover, had little chance of escape and ended up with his mouth totally covered by the older black man. Many seconds later, they parted once more and billows of smoke poured out of both.

Fickleweed! Mustache was smoking FickleWeed. That smoke coloring gave it away and I tried unsuccessfully to figure out why Mustache had the stuff. Pressure on my head caused me to lose that train of thought as I lowered myself downwards and added a few more inches of Teen into my mouth before I began to bob up and down on his wonderful cock. Part of me realized that Theo, having inhaled the FickleWeed from Mustache, was about to get hit with a nice bit of euphoria that was sure to make the foot sucking much less revolting and much more enjoyable. 

I glanced over to Kolby and saw that my boy had calmed down, Baldy whispering in his ear while his hands roamed over Kolby's chest and crotch. The boy was nodding, his face a bit flushed, and he was no longer protesting the treatment of his older brother. I looked away from the seven-year-old, deciding to focus on getting Teen off.

It didn't take too long. I was, after all, a pretty skilled cocksucker. Minutes later, Teen gave a slight grunt and I was rewarded with several blasts of thick cum in the back of my throat that tasted of pine and cherry. I swallowed as fast as I could, opening up my throat so I could slide the still spasming cock even deeper. Teen's hands were on the back of my head and he kept forcing me to bob up and down, though I didn't mind in the slightest. It was delightful, especially with four fingers plunging slowly in and out of my ass.

Teen slowly let me up and I savored the rich flavor of his cum mixed with the salty flesh of his cock. I didn't release him immediately, though, and opted to suckle his fat mushroom head so as to consume every ounce of his spunk. Eventually, when it seemed as if I had slurped down all I could, I pulled off.

The other guy next to me wasted no time and shifted his position so that his own stiff cock was right in front of my face. I grinned, thinking that I could get used to this sort of service, and proceeded to take it in my mouth. It was thicker than Teen's, and a bit shorter, so I opted to plunge down a few times before releasing it and licking it like a popsicle. When the four fingers behind be left my shitter and I tried to turn my head to see what was going on, though, the anonymous inmate grabbed my head and forced me back into servitude.

I let out a low growl of delight as I felt the unmistakable feeling of a cockhead tapping against my man pussy and I spread my legs even more. The unseen cock took it's time, pushing gently against my already relaxed hole and swirling around several times in order to smear the lube up and down my crack even more. Then, eventually satisfied, the cock began to press against me and I inhaled once more. An inch. Two. Four. More than four inches slid slowly into me and I could feel my ass stretching lazily to accommodate the hard prick. I'd had bigger, for sure, and both the drugs, which were still causing my brain to swirl, and the four fingers from moments ago had loosened me up so that I easily took the entire cock of my anonymous lover. When I felt his pubes push against my backside, I sighed in contentment.

I caught Sergeant walk by out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was wiping his hands with a hand sanitizing towel. So, he wasn't the one fucking me? Oh well. I hoped that he would shove his cock in me sometime soon. With that thought, I went back to swallowing the cock in my mouth and enjoying the nice slow fucking I was receiving.

Time past indistinctly until I heard a small voice yell "Hey! Stop it!" I kept sucking, not really feeling the need to respond until I realized that the voice belonged to Kolby. I rose slightly on my elbows so I could see what was going on and watched the scene unfold. I did not, of course, release the cock in my mouth and instead chose to nurse the head as I stared towards the middle of the room.

Theo stood there, feet apart but hands together and clasping the shorn edges of his pajama shirt. Sergeant stood next to him, gently trying to tug the ruined garment away from my oldest boy who was not giving it up so easily. His hands were no longer bound, I saw, but his expression seemed a bit slacker than I remember it being. My mind suggested that he was probably feeling the effects of the narcotics in his system but I thrust away the annoying thought. I watched as they tugged back and forth, neither giving an inch.

Movement drew my eye nearby and I saw Kolby scrambling to get out of Blady's arms, my little guy doing a surprisingly good job. He suddenly threw his elbow back into Baldy's chest and the man grunted, letting go for a second and allowing Kolby to jump off the seat and rush Sergeant. To my surprise, he executed a pretty passable side kick at the much larger man and stuck Sergeant on the thigh. Then Kolby found his footing and threw a punch at the man's hip.

"Don't do that!" Kolby yelled fiercely. "Leave Theo alone!"

Baldy had recovered by this point and grabbed my little guy around the chest before hauling him backward. Chuckling rose around the room as Sergeant cracked a smile for the first time. "Guess he's the one we should have cuffed, huh?" The big man made the statement with such deadpan delivery, it took a moment for everyone to realize it was a joke. The laughter continued for a few seconds before Theo released the shirt.

"It's ok, Kolby," Theo said, his voice still strong but slightly breathy. "He just surprised me is all." Kolby seemed to settle down at that and Baldy sat back down, this time forcing Kolby to stand. I saw the man's erection gently slap against Kolby's side, though my boy didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry about that, Sarge," Baldy said a moment later as he untied Kolby's yellow belt. "I should have kept a better grip on him."

"No harm done," Sergeant responded. "But he's got to be punished for that."

"I know! I know! I got an idea!" With that, Baldy gently moved Kolby's arms behind his back, putting hand to elbow, and began to tie the little boy's thin arms in place using the martial arts belt. Kolby frowned but didn't say anything, apparently accepting his fate. I could tell by the way he was looking at Sergeant, though, that he was a little disappointed that his Kung Fu had failed him. Once tied, Baldy kept Kolby standing but wrapped both arms around the boy in a hug and began whispering into his ear.

"Arms out," Sergeant said and Theo, after a moment's hesitation, complied. I'd seen my boy shirtless lots of times, him being a swimmer and all, but I still marveled at how fit and toned he was. At only thirteen, he had almost no baby fat on him and sported a distinctive, but not necessarily well defined six-pack. His skin was lightly tanned from his casual swim-workouts this summer and he didn't have a blemish on him from what I could see. Acne hadn't hit my boy yet, though we were prepared with the appropriate medications for that potential eventuality.

Sergeant stepped behind Theo and gently began to run his fingers through my boy's hair. He did it several times, covering each patch of skin, and seemed satisfied that the short dark blond locks contained no contraband. It was an amazing size difference, my boy probably fourteen inches shorter and one hundred twenty pounds lighter than the large black man. I groaned at the sight, clenching my asshole to encourage the man behind me to go faster. He didn't, much to my chagrin. 

A heartbeat later, Sergeant began to rub Theo's neck and back before sliding his own hands down Theo's outstretched arms several times. Then he traveled under my boy's arms and began to gently play with my teenager's spars underarm hair. Theo would shave those hairs off once competition season started, I knew, but he had not actively shaved during the off-season in part, I suspected, because he was proud of those light tuffs beneath his pits.

Soon, the big man began reaching around my boy's waist to check his flat stomach. He spent some time playing with Theo's cute outie belly button before his hands rose higher and began to touch my boy's flat breasts. Theo shivered visibly as Sergeant's fingers began to tease his nipples and I licked my lips in envy. Shaking my head with embarrassment at the thought, I redoubled my efforts to suck the cock in my mouth. My thoughts were foggy and sluggish, I knew, but the cock before me did taste delicious and the fucking I was receiving, though slower than I would have liked, was still quite nice.

A sudden shudder ran through the cock in my mouth and I braced myself for the orgasm that I knew was coming. Three heartbeats later, my mouth was filled with spunk and I started swallowing as fast as I could. The man I was blowing grunted and snorted as he came, his exhalations of pleasure sending sharp spikes of arousal into my brain. I started to reach one of my hands down to jack off but it was slapped away, the man behind me still fucking me at a sedate pace and obviously not wanting me to shoot my own load anytime soon. I groaned at the denial.

The cock withdrew and I went up on my hands, truly in a doggy style and eager for more cock. Instead, I found that a familiar bottle was once again at my nose and a whisper in my ear told me to inhale. I started to do so, taking a shallow breath as I wasn't sure I wanted any more Lakarian Dope in my system when two hands suddenly latched onto my nipples and twisted sharply. I inhaled hard at that, feeling the light-headedness hit me like a brick and the tingling ratchets up three-fold across my body. I went woozy for a moment as my hands suddenly grabbed me to keep me steady.

All tension left my body and I could feel my thoughts begin to swirl out of my control. I opened my mouth slightly to pant a bit, feeling the oppressive heat in the Pen explode across my tingling body when a finger found its way into my mouth. I didn't resist as it pressed against my gums and rubbed vigorously. I tasted a rich buttery flavor in my mouth and savored the flavor, wondering what the hell I was eating.

Then the fog cleared a bit and I knew what was in my mouth. Hot Buttered Toast was the street name for an illicit narcotic that was rubbed on one's gums and tasted like its namesake. Once the body absorbed it through the gums, one became pretty "toasted" in that one tended not to be concerned with things around them and one became "hot" in the sense that one can become "hot and bothered." Arousal increased quite a bit while, at the same time, inhibitions dropped dramatically. Another side effect was that it sharpened the mind and was able to clear out a bit of the mental fog that was inevitable with some forms of depressants. Depressants like Lakarian Dope, for instance.

I felt this new narcotic racing through my body and purred. I'd taken Hot Buttered Toast a few times in my life when I wanted to get really fucking nasty and reveled in the feeling of my relaxed body coupled with my hot pulsing arousal. I started pushing back on the cock that was fucking me, eager for more, while I started to reach for the first cock that I had sucked. It was close, though only semi-hard.

"Please. Please don't..." I heard Theo plead quietly and I looked over, seeing that his pants were gone and Sergeant was on his knees with the fabric cutter in one hand. Some time must have passed, I realized slowly because I had not seen my boy lose his pajama bottoms. One of Sergeantís hands was still traveling up and down my boy's nearly hairless left leg, though, and I shivered at the sight. I could feel my cock harden ever so slightly.

"It's procedure," Sergeant said as he made a quick cut and the boxers were pulled away suddenly. Theo whimpered a bit as his nudity was revealed and I felt a collective inhalation from the room. There stood my oldest boy, my beautiful wonderful boy, naked as a babe in front of dozens of men. I tingled, even more, letting out a small sigh as my sweat dripped off of me and onto the dark leather beneath me.

Because Theo was a swimmer, he was tan everywhere. At least, that's the impression one would get until one saw him nude. While he had a nice tan from head to toe, there was a very small region of his body where he was just as pale as his brother and me. It started at his hips, well below his belly button, and ended high on his thighs, the area only encompassing his teenage bottom and his genitals. The areas we could see right now, coincidently.

So there was Theo, his teenage swimmer body trembling slightly and covered in a thin sheen of sweat while everyone in the Pen observed the incredible contrast between his sun-kissed skin and the tiny speedo-sized patch of white ass and cock.

"Whoa boy!"

"Look at that!"

"It's incredible!"

"Look at that cock!"

"Look at that ass"

The shouts came almost immediately as the men reacted with surprise at the distinct tan lines and my boy began to furiously bluish from head to toe. "I didn't know" I mumbled loudly, adding my own voice to the tumult. Sergeant didn't pay any attention to the noise, however, and instead reached down to run his hands through my boy's curly blond public hair. Theo stiffened at that but didn't move any further. When the man began to slide his hand up and down Theo's half-hard cock, though, Theo began to make faces. Confusion. Disgust. Distress. Arousal. All four crossed his face in various forms and fashion as the crowd watched Sergeant slowly masturbate the boy until his cock was nice and stiff. When the hands let it be, it stood out proudly.

I had never, in all my life, had any attraction to boys. When I hit puberty at around twelve, the only thing on my mind was big beefy studs and huge hairy cocks. When my friends wanted to play doctor and Iíll show you mine if you show me yours during sleepovers, I generally was a lackluster participant. But now? Now all I wanted to do was swallow my boy's uncut five inches into my mouth and make him feel good. Make him feel like it was all ok. Take away the confusion and disgust and distress until all that was left was the arousal of blowing a hard load down a willing throat.

Sergeant slid his hand down Theo's back until thick fingers disappeared into the boyish crack. Theo's eyes got wide and, quite suddenly, he jerked forward and yelped. I knew what had happened, of course. The boy's little pucker had been touched for the first time and the surprising contact was completely unexpected. Perhaps, I thought distantly, I should have been more explicit in my sex-education discussion with him.

I watched as Sergeant began to shift his hand and Theo arched his back in response. Then my boy let out a short "Ugh!" and I knew his rosebud had been breached. Another inmate suddenly appeared in front of Theo, pushing a bottle up the boy's nose with one hand while closing the boy's other nostril with the other. The drugs kicked in immediately and I saw Theo sag visibly into Sergeant's arms as the man stepped away with the bottle. Theo's low moan suggested something had made it's way up to his virginal ass.

The man behind me suddenly started fucking me hard. What had been a slow and sedate pace turned into a rough jackhammering that filled the room with a loud slap slap slap as his pubic mount slapped hard against my soft bottom. "Oh! Oh, fuck!" I shouted, surprised.

My outburst got the attention of much of the rest of the room and, as my thoughts cleared from the sudden and overwhelming feelings in my asshole, I was able to focus on both my boys for a few seconds.

Kolby looked confused and intrigued at my predicament, smiling with naughtiness as he guessed that something grown-up was happening to his daddy and that he was getting a chance to witness it. I watched as Baldy, who had been whispering quietly to the child, suddenly opened his mouth and stuck his fat tongue into my boy's innocent ear. Kolby gave a giggle and moved his head, turning to see Baldy was grinning at him. They whispered to each other with wide grins before Kolby turned back to me and waved.

Theo, on the other hand, was looking at me with a distinctively "baked" face. His eyelids were a bit droopy and his mouth seemed a bit slack. He was still showing that he was feeling what was happing to his backside but wasn't totally processing what was happening to me. Then, quite suddenly, I saw his eyes go wide as he realized I was getting fucked. "Dad?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Tell him it's ok." Captain Jayshaun said from somewhere. "Tell him you are ok."

"I'm ok!" I said lustily as I began slamming backward against the guy fucking me. "It's so good!"

"Tell him that he needs to relax. That the Sergeant needs to put one more finger in him to satisfy procedure." responded the captain.

"One more finger!" I said as I was pulled upwards and against the man fucking me. "Let him put one more finger in you!" My back was pressed against the chest of the guy fucking me and I melted into him, letting out a long groan as a hand reached towards my cock and began to jack me in time with the fucking.

Theo's eyes got even wider and I smiled at him before breaking into a long low moan. "Ohhhhhhhh Fuuuuucckkkkk!" The feelings in my ass and my cock were intense and I felt my orgasm creeping so much closer. I watched through my lust as Sergeant shifted position and used one hand to spread Theo's legs apart even further. Then he shifted slightly, and I saw Theo stiffen and let out a yelp of surprise.

I came, then. Hard. Blast after blast of cum erupted from my cock as I watched a man I didn't know shove two fingers up my thirteen-year-old boyís asshole. It hit the floor and the couch before Teen was suddenly in front of me and doing the best he could to catch my eruption in his wide-open mouth. He succeeded, mostly, and I felt my body shudder as hot blasts of man-cum suddenly started filling me up. The man behind me was cumming up my ass and I managed another two short spurts in celebration.

The man behind me withdrew and I was lowered back to the couch, my body absolutely buzzing with my hard climax. I moved my head so I could see Theo and watched as Sergeant fingered my boy's hole for a minute or so while Theo's eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"He's clean," Sergeant said as he stood up, wiping his hands clean with a sanitary wipe. "No contraband."

"Daddy?" a high-pitched voice called out. "Are you ok? Did that man... what's the word mister... oh, yeah... did that man fuck you good?" I smiled, the thought that my boy's vocabulary was expanding here in the Pen flittering through my mind.

"Yeah, Sweet-Pea, he did." Getting the energy to get up on my elbows, I looked over at my youngest who was still standing on the deck with his hands tied behind his back.

"Sweet-Pea!"

"Ohhhh, Sweet-Pea!"

"He looks sweet to me!"

"Sweet as candy!"

"Sweet-Pea Cutie Pie!"

The men in the Pen began catcalling and laughing, causing me to grin as well. It was a cute nick-name and I could tell they only made mock jest. Kolby, though, frowned. "Hey! Hey you guys! My daddy always calls me Sweet-Pea! It's cuz he loves me!" The men kept laughing and joking, causing Kolby to frown even more. "Stop being mean!" he shouted. "Sweet-Pea is my special name. Like Theo's is Pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin!"

"Ohhhh Pumpkin!"

"Sweet as a pumpkin pie!"

"Plump-rump-kin!"

The shouts continued as the men laughed and joked about this new information. Theo, who was standing in the center of the Pen with a relaxed posture, a hard cock, and a bit of a distant look suddenly snapped to attention. "Shut up Kolby!" He shouted at his younger brother, obviously annoyed that Kolby would bring him into the conversation and mention his nickname. Theo had made me promise a few months ago that I would stop calling him "Pumpkin" in public because it was getting embarrassing. Ah, to be a teen again...

The room fell quiet. Eerily quiet. I looked around in confusion, noting the hard look on many of the men's faces. Theo seemed to sense the change, too, as he started glancing around in confusion. Suddenly, Sergeant was next to him. "What did you say?" The man growled.

"I... I... I told him to shut up?" Theo answered meekly.

"I'm sorry, Theo, but we don't treat others with disrespect here in the Pen. You are going to need to be punished." The Captain made the statement so matter-of-factly, I couldn't help but nod along.

"Huh?" Theo asked.

"I'll handle it, Sarge." Dragon said from nearby. The man gestured for Theo and Sergeant, who nodded, marched my oldest over to Dragon and pushed him downwards. Before Theo could even protest, he was lying across Dragon's lap with his bottom raised slightly. Another man held Theo's arms, shoulders and head so the boy would not be uncomfortable while a third, Mustache, grasped the boy's feet. Then Dragon began to spank Theo. 

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

"Ow! OWW! STOP! STOPP!!! WAIT!! OUCH!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Theo cried as the large hand slapped each one of his pale white cheeks in rapid succession. The slaps were not fake, clearly having some force to them, and I imagined that they stung when they landed. I had never spanked either of my boys before, so I knew that this was a new experience for Theo. Still, he needed to be nicer to his younger brother.

A cock slid between my ass cheeks and found my hole, plunging in nice and slow as I let out a groan of pleasure that harmonized with my boy's cries of pain. On my hands and knees once more, I began to thrust backward in time with the fucking so that I could really make use of my new lover's talents. Reaching down between my legs, I realized that I was still hard. Not a surprise, considering the Hot Buttered Toast.

My arousal soared and I let my mind drift for a moment until I heard the Sergeant say "Your turn" and I opened my eyes to see little Kolby, hands still tied behind his back, standing in the middle of the room. Kolby looked mollified at his brother's punishment and I noticed he kept glancing over to where the spanking was going on. I watched as Sergeant went to one knee and pulled out another bottle of Lakarian Dope and gently pushed it up Kolby's left nostril. Using his other hand to close the boy's right nostril as well as his mouth, Sergeant said "Breath in through your nose. That's a good boy. Do it again. One more time."

"Good boy," I muttered. Oh, fuck! My little guy was about to get high as a kite!

"Open your mouth, buddy," the Sergeant said as he withdrew the bottle and helped get Kolby's mouth open. Then he pulled out a small jar, dipped his finger in it, and brought it to Kolby's lips. I saw the distinct bright yellow of Hot Buttered Toast on the finger as it slipped into my boy's mouth, the Sergeant rubbing it along the gum lines as Kolby trembled under the various drugs being introduced to his system.

I was dumbfounded. Lakarian Dope was one thing. But Hot Buttered Toast?

A moment later, Sergeant had his fabric cutter out and both Kolby's pajama top and pajama bottom were off. That left him in his little superhero undies and with his hands still tied behind his back. As the guy behind me began picking up steam and to the sounds of Theo's whimpering echoed by the occasional SMACK of a hand meeting his bottom, I watched as Sergeant played with my little son's body. He rubbed his hair and back. Tummy and legs. Arms and ankles. 

Then the officer untied my boy so that Kolby could raise his arms. Kolby took the time to stretch his arms a bit before Sergeant grabbed both wrists with one hand and forced them straight up. Using this opportunity, the big black man pressed his face into the hairless little boy pits that glistened from little boy sweat. He sniffed and nibbled and then straight-out licked my boy's smooth underarms. Kolby giggled and moaned, wiggling in place as his eyes seemed to glaze over in rapid succession.

Lowering the arms once more behind my boy's back, Sergeant took the time to tie them securely before patting my boy on the head. Then he reached down and began to stroke the top of Kolby's exposed hips, slowly going higher until he was right under my son's flat little chest. He teased the tiny nipples of my son, then, tweaking them and twisting them before leaning forward to suck one into his mouth.

Kolby yelped and groaned and moaned as this all took place, leaning against Sergeant as his little body wrestled with the narcotics pulsing through him. Pulsing was the right word, I thought because I noticed that my youngster's underwear had begun to tent with a distinctive bulge that suggested something else was pulsing.

"You like Superheroes?" Baldy said, watching intently.

"Uh-huh!" Kolby responded drunkenly.

"Then we are gonna teach you how to be super here in the Pen," Baldy said with a grin.

"Might even find his kryptonite!" Someone yelled out in the back and everyone laughed.

Kolby smiled, his face showing his clear intoxication before Sergeant finally cut away the underwear. Little Kolby, like his dad and brother before him, now stood naked in the Pen.

He was, I had to admit, a cute little fucker. With a Cheshire grin and a curly mop of light brown hair, my little seven-year-old had just the right amount of baby fat so as not to be boney while still maintain a slim little figure. His skin was flawless, pale, and hairless. The men in the room ogled him openly and, I had to admit, I did as well. His little boyhood, which was stiff, was probably three inches long and still covered in a loose foreskin. Pretty impressive for a boy that age.

I noticed that the spanking had stopped and turned to see Kolby was now laying back against Dreadlocks. His legs were in the air and pulled backward by the man, exposing Theo's pink little bottom to the entire room. I could make out a multitude of distinct handprints on the formerly pale flesh before Dragon leaned in and began to lick the cheeks slowly, running his fat tongue against my oldest boy's aggravated flesh as if to soothe the agitation.

Glancing back to Kolby, I saw that Sergeant now had his hands massaging my youngest's tight little bottom while my boy tilted his head back and looked to the ceiling. From my angle, it appeared his face was pleasurably slack and I guessed he was enjoying having is fanny rubbed and squeezed. Deciding to continue onwards, Sergeant's hands crept around Kolby's hips and along his smooth flesh until the found his little stiffy and small sack. Kolby let out a contented sigh, then, as the big man's fingers began to stroke the hard little nail lightly while even more fingers played with the loose skin of the scrotum.

A man was suddenly before me, laying on his stomach and holding his ass cheeks open to expose his dark brown hole. I dove forward, shoving my tongue up his shitter as I began to eat him out eagerly. The guy behind me continued to pound me and the increase in his speed forced me to groan into the manpussy before me. The cunt tasted like coffee and baked bread. Delicious!

The narcotics racing through my veins made it difficult to keep track of time but my hearing was unaffected. When I heard Sergeant say "he's too tight right now, I can't do it yet" I pulled myself away from the hole I was eating to look up at Kolby. My boy was standing in front of a sitting Baldy, the big man running a finger lovingly over my boy's cheek and lips. Behind Kolby knelt Sergeant and the man was busy spreading my boy's butt cheeks apart while speaking to the captain.

I watched as Captain Jayshaun nodded once and pointed at Lips. "You, help the Sergeant out."

Lips grinned like a loon before jumping forward and almost pushing Sergeant to the side. Sergeant got out of the way quickly with a scowl. Lips, now not paying Sergeant any mind, sat down right behind my youngest and grabbed the boy's ass cheeks once more. Spreading them eagerly, he seemed to shudder before leaning forward and shoving his face in the seven-year-old's crack.

"WHAAA!!" Kolby shouted suddenly as he obviously was not expecting Lips's assault. I bit my own lip, realizing hazily that the big black guy's tongue was probably the first thing to ever touch my boy's little hole. "Hey! UGH! WAIT! STOP! THAT'S THAT's THAT'S... UGHH!!!!" For nearly thirty seconds, nothing in the Pen seemed to move as Lips hungrily ate out my child, slurping and spitting and humming as Kolby snorted and grunted and, much to everyone's delight, spread his legs even farther apart. With every thrust of the tongue into the tight orifice, my boy quivered and his hard-little bone bound up and down.

Kolby seemed out of it and was reacting to the rimming out of pure animal instinct. Baldy must have realized this because he eventually grasped my boyís head in both his hands and began to lower the boy towards his cock. I watched as little Kolby's lips suddenly came into contact with the mushroom head of Baldy's fat black snake and, with a little coaxing, opened to allow entry. The head disappeared in my boyís mouth and, just like that, there was a second cock-sucker in the family.

The man I'd been rimming had apparently had enough at this point and shifted to his own hands and knees. This new position put him right under me and I gave a grunt as I felt my stiff cock suddenly pushing against his backside. I was surprised, my attention on my youngest who was nursing an adult cock while an adult tongue plundered his boypussy, but I had the presence of mind to reach down and adjust myself so my own cockhead was teasing the wet fuckhole I'd been eating earlier. The man, apparently realizing I was set, pressed backward and engulfed my own seven inches in one quick go.

"Ohhhh fuckkkkkk..." I groaned, feeling the cock fucking me speed up as the hole I was fucking began to thrust backward and forwards on my rock hard member. I was normally a bottom through and through but the site of my youngest getting his first real taste of man sex had preoccupied me and the man underneath me had taken advantage.

I turned to look at Theo, my hazy mind idly wondering what he thought of his brother when I discovered he was no longer visible. At least, his face was no longer visible. Instead, Dreadlocks was sitting on his haunches and had his big black ass practically smothering my thirteen-year-old. Focusing on the action, I heard Dreadlocks grunting "Yeah, yeah, that it," quietly and realized my oldest boy was following in my footsteps by tonguing out a hot adult asshole.

Theo's legs were still spread and up in the air, his bottom vulnerable to Dragon. The man was licking Theo's asshole energetically but stopped after a moment and repositioned his cock so it rested against my boy's glistening pucker. For just a moment, I thought the big black inmate was going to fuck my boy but he didn't. Instead, he began to slide his cock up and down Theo's crack, rutting himself against the hole and grunting with each thrust. Dragon and Dreadlocks, face to face, suddenly began making out while my boy serviced them both. I let out a low groan.

To one side was Kolby, getting his seven-year-old shitter eaten and sucking a big black cock. To the other side was Theo, his crack being used as a fuck-sleeve while his tongue was willingly or, much more likely, unwillingly buried up the cunt of a prisoner. Then there was me, getting fucked by an unknown man while my own manhood was pounding the whore in front of me and my own nut was starting to peak for the second time.

And that's when I knew. While I loved both my sons completely and unerringly, at that moment in time I wanted them both to be defiled. I wanted them to suck cock. I wanted them to eat ass. I wanted them to lick the sweaty pits of men they didn't know and have heavy ballsacks slapping against their faces as they smelled the rank taints of men who hadn't washed in days. I wanted their feet to get dominated by fetishists and their boypussies to get suckled by perverts. I wanted them to get high on all sorts of drugs so that they became nasty boysluts for the men in the Pen. 

I wanted to see them cum. I wanted Theo to bust his nut in the mouth of every man in here. I wanted Kolby to experience his first dry cum at the hands of these men, then experience one hundred more. I wanted both my boys to get addicted to boygasms and learn to climax hard and often with our new lovers. I wanted them to climax together. I wanted to force them to cum myself.

But more than anything, I wanted to see them get fucked. I wanted Theo to learn the joy of having a thick cock worm it's way inside of you and begin battering against your aching fucknut. I wanted Kolby to bounce up and down on a hard black bone and howl in delight. I wanted Theo to beg these men to fill him up, the whore only stopping once his taut belly was swollen with seed. I wanted Kolby to crawl across the ground like a fucking slut and present himself to the nearest hard cock, begging to get railed into oblivion. I wanted to fuck them myself, the cock that made them causing them earthshattering joy as the cries of their anal orgasms echoed throughout the ship.

I came. I fucking came as I imagined it, my hole squeezing the guy behind me as I unleashed a torrent of seed into the fuckhole in front of me. I came and came and came, imagining all the nasty shit we could do on this ship over the next few days of travel. I squealed through my orgasm, my eyes rolling into the back of my head for a brief second as I shivered and shook in the oppressive heat of the pen. Then, as the last of my seed left my body, I fell forward onto the back of the man below me.

A minute passed. Maybe two. Hell, maybe ten. I wasn't entirely sure. The man behind me had stopped fucking me when I came, instead of pushing all the way inside of me and holding still. The guy below me didn't complain that I was resting my torso on his back, he himself having pushed backward and burying my cock as deep as it would go into his colon. They apparently recognized that I needed a bit of time to recover and waited patiently until I began to stir.

As I did, the man fucking me grabbed my hair gently and lifted me up. Then I turned my head and our lips met. It was a chaste kiss at first, light and airy. It became more passionate rather quickly, though, and I felt his tongue in my mouth. Then he began to rock back and forth slowly and the fucking motion send shivers up my spine. His cock must have been hitting my prostate just right and the narcotics must have been doing their job because I felt my own cock, which had started to soften slightly, become ridged once more. Sensing my readiness, the guy below me began rocking himself back and forth; fucking himself of my tool.

When my kiss broke, I found Captain Jayshaun standing next to us with a dissolvable strip in his fingers. I didn't protest, opening my mouth and letting him place it on my tongue. "For longevity," he said. "Trinity Race will keep your energy up, let you cum a bunch, and intensify your arousal even more." I nodded, grinning stupidly as the men making love to me began to speed up. I moaned, then, and began to turn away. The captain stepped even closer and produced a small crystal bottle with an eyedropper that caught my attention.

"Huh?" I grunted, suspecting a new drug.

He smiled. "Travarian TSR Solution. Head back."

I did so as my two lovers stopped suddenly, forcing me into stillness. I watched as the captain pulled out the eyedropper and put it above my eyes. Since I was buzzing from the Trinity Race already, I didn't even flinch as a drop of the stuff landed in each cornea. It tingled pleasantly and I blinked rapidly. Then he turned my head and put a drop in my right ear before moving me once more and adding a drop into my left. My ears tingled as well, though not as much as my eyes. "What's it do?" I said arousal building in me as the men resumed the fucking.

"Connects your eyes and ears to the vast sensor network within the Pen. Now, with a thought, you can see and hear through the sensor network what is going on. That way, you can keep track of your boys even when your face is pressed between the fat ass of some of these men." With that, he slapped the backside of the man fucking me who immediately redoubled his efforts. "I want you to be able to see and hear them at all times so that you know they aren't being mistreated. And, as an added perk, the sensor AI will patch you in whenever it detects something noteworthy." He said this with a grin.

I nodded, oddly touched, and even more aroused. I moaned. "Thankkksssss."

"Oh," the captain added as he leaned in close to my ear. "we are having an issue with our engine. It's not going to take nine days to get back to Negrano Authority space. It's going to take three weeks. But don't worry, we are going to keep you and your boys hopped up on stimulants and baked out of your minds with narcotics to make the journey pleasant. The inmates are going to enjoy it, too." And with that, he pushed a bottle up my nose and the spicy smell of Lakarian Dope filled my sinuses.

"Ohhhhh fuccckkkkkk" I moaned, the tingling slamming into me. "Oh fuckkkk!"

As he pulled the bottle away and began to leave, I reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve. He turned, looking at me before grinning and leaning in once more. "Are you... are you going to fuck them?" I asked throatily. He pulled back slightly, his grin widening. I knew, I just knew, that he heard the lust underpinning the question, the desire for the answer to be in the affirmative. Without responding, the captain tapped the side of his nose three times, turned, and walked away. I almost shot my third load right there.

Despite the man fucking me and the man pounding his hole against my rock hard cock, I turned back to look at my boys. "Hey! Heeeyy!" I half-shouted and half groaned at the men using Theo. Dragon and Dreadlocks stopped kissing and glanced over at me. "How's... How's he doing?" I asked. They grinned.

"His tongue is behaving itself, daddy!" Dreadlocks said. "Feels great to have a little white boy's tongue poking around my shitter."

"His hole is quivering man! Every time my cock rubs against it, it twitches. I can't wait to fuck him!" Dragon added with a leer.

I turned to the men molesting Kolby. "How's Kolby! Hey! Heeyy!"

"Oh fuck, man!" Baldy said. "He's a natural cocksucker. Kid's only seven but he gets it! He's going to drink so much spunk!" Lips didn't bother to respond, instead raising his hand up and giving me a thumbs up.

I felt my cock throb at the thought and turned back to kiss the guy behind me. Our lips slammed together and I began to really put some energy into the duel sodomy. It wasn't long before the man fucking me unloaded deep in my guts and pulled out shortly thereafter. I concentrated on fucking the guy underneath me, reaching around to jack him off to his own explosive orgasm. Once free from both, I was rolled onto my back by another inmate who entered me eagerly and began fucking me like a jackhammer. A cock was presented to me and I swallowed it to the base, the flavor raw and funky.

After I'd been sucking the cock for some time, I remembered the Travarian TSR Solution and sent a mental command to the ship's sensors. Suddenly, I could see and hear what was going on around the Pen as the feed was overlaid upon my own auditory and visual senses. I still saw the cock I was sucking and heard the breathing of the man fucking me, but I could also see and hear what was going on with my boys.

Theo was now on his hands and knees while Dreadlocks, standing next to the bench, was busy feeding him the man's long thin cock. Theo didn't seem to be resisting, though he wasn't busily gobbling up the fuck-stick as I would have been. Theo kept gagging as the cock presumably hit the back of his throat and Dreadlocks was obviously being patient with my boy, stroking his head and whispering encouraging words. Then one of the other inmates arrived and offered Dreadlocks a bottle of Lakarian Dope, which he promptly took and pushed into one of Theo's nostrils.

Rapid breaths caught my attention and I zoomed out slightly to see Dragon busily sliding his cock up and down Theo's wet crack. Strings of precum were everywhere and I knew instantly that Dragon was close. With a sudden grunt, the man pressed his hips against my boy's underage bottom and unloaded, a huge stream of pearly white spunk erupting all over Theo's back and ass. He kept rutting as his breathing slowed down, eventually sitting back and scooping up a lot of his seed. I watched, thrilled, as he began to massage the cum into Theo's pink ass cheek in an effort to soothe the sting that I knew my boy was feeling from the spanking. The massage had the added effect of opening up my boy's crack and I was able to see his shiny pink asshole winking at me. 

The cock in my throat exploded, then, and I took a minute or two to satisfy my latest lover and find a new cock to suck. Still being fucked, I wasn't able to go too far before another inmate slid up to me in a sixty-nine position and latched onto my own throbbing cock. I reciprocated, enjoying the feeling before checking in with Theo. 

The boy was in the same position as before, though this time the cock in his mouth was plunging in and out slowly. I watched in delight as I saw my son's throat expand and collapse with each thrust, knowing he was successfully deep throating at least seven inches. Dreadlocks was teaching him how to breathe correctly, the secret to deep throating. I smiled around the cock in my mouth. Life lessons indeed.

Behind Theo was Mustache and the other man who had been licking his feet earlier. Both men were busily lapping at the exposed soles of his feet, which were laying upright upon the leather bench. Each man was masturbating enthusiastically as he nibbled on the soft flesh of the teenage foot which wiggled and squirmed under his ministrations. 

Dragon, meanwhile, had repositioned himself so that he was sitting at Theo's side, one hand rubbing my boy's ass while the other was rubbing my boy's stiff cock. I watched as the hand on the ass, which was covered in spunk, began to circle in on Theo's teenage pucker until Dragon's middle finger was pressing lightly on the hole. Then it slipped inside, going up to the first knuckle. Theo stiffened and groaned. Dragon seemed encouraged, using the hand on my boys' cock to peel back his foreskin and expose his shiny wet head. He began to slowly jerk my boy off a moment later.

To my surprise, Dragon soon leaned underneath my boy and engulfed the sensitive head of my Theo's cock. Theo let out a startled squeal, though Dreadlock's cock was buried balls deep down his throat. "You ready," Dreadlocks said and I heard Dragon make a noise in the affirmation. Suddenly, three things happened at once.

First, Dreadlocks began sliding his cock in and out of Theo's throat at a relatively fast pace. I knew from experience that the pace was fast enough to draw out an orgasm but that the one doing the deep throating needed to be aware of the breathing pattern lest they begin to lose oxygen. My boy seemed capable, though, and only appeared to experience a bit of distress at the initial throat fucking. The drugs, I knew, probably helped quite a bit.

Second, Dragon's middle finger plunged deep into Theo before it began to pound in and out of his virginal boypussy. I saw Dragon twist and turn his hand as his long black finger sought to cause as much friction in the young teen's hole as possible. Theo's ass quivered at the attack and I saw his pucker trying to squeeze out the invading digit to no avail.

Third, Dragon began to suck on the head of Theo's cock hard, his other hand using it's dexterous fingers to jack the boy off enthusiastically. Theo's hips jerked forward at this and I knew that the intensity of the sucking was about to get him off. A long whine erupted from my boy's throat as I saw the cock stiffen even further. His balls, which had been hanging rather low, visibly withdrew upwards.

Dreadlocks made one final thrust into my boy's throat before grunting "Fuck!" and unloading his massive load right into Theo's belly. Part of me wondered whether Theo even tasted the spunk, poor kid, but I suspected he'd get used to the taste soon enough. Meanwhile, Dragon suddenly withdrew from sucking the angry red head of my son's thirteen-year-old cock and instead began lashing it with his tongue while his fingers continued to jerk off the thrumming shaft.

Theo squealed loudly and climaxed, his boygasm causing his body to shudder visibly as his cockhead swelled up and began firing a watery liquid directly into Dragon's mouth. The liquid was tinted white, though it was not nearly as thick as the loads I'd swallowed so far. Dragon kept lapping at the spasming flesh, bathing the mushroom head in saliva at the same time his tongue and tonsils were bathed in teenage boyspunk. Theo snorted and gurgled and moaned as he came while I proudly cheered him on. Eventually, he began to sag and I saw Dreadlocks pull his long cock out of Theo's mouth. Before my boy could say anything, Dreadlocks was slipping some narcotics into the boy's mouth and causing Theo's eyes to open wide. Then the man kissed him hard as the two men behind Theo began ejaculating all over his feet.

I felt the cock in my own ass expand as more cum was dumped inside of me and groaned at the feeling. I was starting to feel like there was a lot of cum up there so when the cock withdrew, I tried pushing some of the spunk out of me. No sooner had I begun expelling the stuff when I felt a mouth latch onto my asshole and start drinking down the mixture. A hand reached up and began to rub my balls, giving me permission to let her rip.

I focused on my own enjoyment for a few minutes longer until the sensor net overlaid a visual and auditory feed of Kolby. Things had changed.

My boy was sitting on Baldy's knees, though Kolby's own legs were outside of Baldy's own. This meant that his legs were spread rather wide and his semi-stiff boyhood was totally unprotected and bobbing as he moved. I noticed that Kolby's hands were still tied but that they were no longer behind his body. Instead, his hands were raised in the air, bound together by his Kung Fu belt, and subsequently bound by that same belt to a hook that was hanging by a chain only a few feet above him; a hook I don't recall seeing before. This left his pits totally exposed.

Three men stood around him with their cock's at eye level to my little guy. Kolby's eyes were glazed over a bit but he was grinning as he lapped at one of the men's throbbing cocks. His mouth and chin were covered in spunk, at least two loads if I had to guess, but it didn't seem to bother him in the least. When the man began to erupt into his open mouth, Kolby leaned forward as best he could and rested his lips on the spasming head while he drank down the load. A great deal poured out of his mouth, though, and I made a mental note to encourage him later to swallow every drop when able.

The man stepped back and the other two, who were busily beating their meat, suddenly grunted in relatively rapid succession and began firing their own loads all over his exposed armpits, neck, and nipples. Kolby's grinned widened and he said "Thanks!" to one of the men as others began to chuckle. When those two stepped aside, a few more men surrounded my boy.

Kolby's leaned his head back against Baldy and looked up at the man through lidded eyes. "Can I go pee now?" He asked a bit of a whine in his voice. "I gotta go bad..."

"I know, little guy," Baldy said reassuringly. "You told me earlier and I said you could after you sucked those nice men's cocks, didn't I?"

Kolby giggled slightly at the word "cock" and nodded lazily. "So can I got to the bathroom now?"

"Sure can," Baldy said. "But do you remember when I started tickling you when you first got on my lap? Do you remember what you said that caused me to stop?"

Kolby's dazed face scrunched up in contemplation as he tried to think back through the fog swirling around his brain. "I said... I said..."

"You said you didn't like getting tickled because..." Baldy prompted.

I got it immediately and groaned around the cock in my mouth. Kolby had an overly sensitive bladder and hated being tickled because he would inevitably pee his pants. It was something his pediatrician had said he would grow out of and that we should discourage tickling in the family because the feelings were too overwhelming for my little buddy to handle. That, plus the embarrassment of pissing himself while being tickled, was very distressing to the boy.

Three men, I could see, were now sitting in front of Baldy and were only inches from my boy's little pecker. Each man on the outside took hold on one of Kolby's bare feet while the middle man reached up to grasp Kolby's half-hard boy cock. Two men sitting next to Baldy scooted closer and their fingers crept up towards Kolby's cummy pits. Baldy's hands rested on the boy's hips, though I could tell they were prepared to attack Kolby's sides with a moment's notice.

My boy's eyes alighted as he finally remembered the conversation. "I don't like being tickled because I'll pee my pants!" Pleased with himself for remembering, Kolby grinned up at Baldy and nodded slowly.

"Are you wearing pants now?" Baldy asked with a half-serious face.

Kolby frowned, suddenly, before looking down at his nudity. "No." He said, obviously trying to make sense of the question.

"So you don't need to be worried about peeing them?" Baldy asked once more with a wicked grin all his own.

Kolby looked back at him with incredulity. "I'm not wearing pants!" He said finally, not quite understanding the subtext. Then he got it, all of a sudden going wide-eyed and looking dumbfounded. "No! Wait!"

There was no mercy in the tickle attack that came. Kobly's feet were tickled. His pits were tickled. His sides were tickled. Hands reached around Baldy and found Kolby's neck, digging in and wiggling about as a scream was torn from the boy's throat.

NOOOAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHH!!!!!!!! NOAHHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAA STTTOPPPPP AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAAAHAHH!!!! NOOOHAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He squealed, wiggling about like a maniac as the men laughed and tickled and grinned and tickled and hooted and tickled. Kolby screamed and cried and begged and wailed as they forced him to endure the tickling, his cum covered mouth fighting between peels of laughter and shrieks of horror. When his lungs gave out, he inhaled like a man nearly drowned before wailing again and filling the room with his prodigious distress. 

The tickle assault did not let up and Kolby found no relief no matter how he twisted and turned. Then his eyes went even wider and he began to scream. "STOP! STOP! I'M GONNA PEE! I'M GONNA PEE!" I remembered him screaming that on the rare occasions where his brother or I would tickle him mercilessly but the men did not desist in their attack as Theo or I would. Instead, they seemed to redouble their efforts.

The man sitting right in front of Kolby and holding onto his boyhood aimed the little tool upwards when, all of a sudden, a great dam seemed to burst within my youngest and his seven-year-old body shook. A river of urine exploded from the tip of his foreskin and rose three feet in the air until the man shifted the direction of my boy's cock and allowed himself to take the brunt of the spray right on his ecstatic looking face.

Kolby peed and peed and peed as the men continued to tickle him. Seconds past and the man directed the flow towards the two men teasing my boy's feet, covering them in his yellow river. Then the flow was directed back to Kolby himself and he found his stream washing away the cum on his chest and his chin. The boy didn't notice. Hands reached out to grasp the stream and droplets of piss flew everywhere as some men brought their hands to their face to taste my son's offering.

As the flow began to recede, the man holding Kolby's cock leaned in and sucked my boy down to his hairless mound, swallowing the last bit of the nectar as he beat his meat frantically. The tickling stopped and Kolby slumped while still laughing and whimpering intermittently. The man drinking his piss shot forward, then, and jacked off right in front of the sagging boy's face before a hearty blast of man cum launched itself from the tip of his red angry cock and splattered all over Kolby's slack visage. I did see Kolby's tongue slip out of his lips to taste the spunk, though he kept his eyes closed.

I was surprised that the man kept his hard cock in front of my boy after his orgasm faded but my mind suddenly became distracted as the man behind me, who had been tonguing my hole diligently for some time, suddenly replaced his tongue with a thick cock. I only enjoyed the initial entrance of his hard member for a split second before I saw the man who had just blown his load all over my seven-year-old's face suddenly start to piss himself. His initial dribble of urine became a torrent of hot yellow piss as he moved closer to my boyís half-open lips and pressed his cockhead against Kolby. Kolby's mouth opened slightly as piss flooded it before his eyes shot open and he looked up in realization that what was entering his mouth was not the spunk he was expecting.

Kolby half-heartedly tried to pull away but Baldy's hands kept his head in place as the pisser emptied himself into my boy's mouth. Kolby accepted the dark stream after a couple of seconds, even going so far as to close his lips around the piss slit in order to let his cheeks bulge with the bitter brew. Though he eventually opened his mouth and let much of the liquid fall out, I couldn't help but notice his throat moving in such a way as to indicate that he was swallowing some of the yellow liquid.

My seven-year-old was becoming a piss-slut.

I fucking came at that, my orgasm sneaking up at me as I blew my load right down the throat of the guy I was sixty-nineing. He came as well a moment later and I tried to swallow his seed as my mind reeled at the image of my boy drinking some inmates piss. The fucking behind me picked up speed and suddenly erupted, more spunk filling my colon as I tingled at all the stimulation around me.

The men surrounding Kolby patted him on the back and shoulders, saying things like "good job" and "fuck yeah" to him as he smiled at the paise. He was untied for a moment, though it looked like the inmates were about to re-tie his hands once more behind his back. Baldy turned my boy's head to kiss him deeply before letting my still panting son go.

"Don't tickle me again," Kolby huffed out, though he blushed with a slight grin. "I don't like it." The men around him chuckled.

"Oh," said the man who had pissed, "we're going to tickle you lots in the next few weeks. You're eventually gonna be a slut for tickling. A fucking little whore for it." The men chuckled again and Kolby, his face still showing his drug intoxication, began to pout.

"Here, drink this," said another man and he put a small vial to Kolby's lips. The boy drank it in one gulp, not protesting. "You're about to get your reward for letting us tickle you."

"My reward?" Kolby asked. "That tasted like cherry." The men laughed at that. 

When the two men I'd been engaged with released me, I flopped onto the bench and groaned. I'd cum several times already and, although I was still horny, I could feel an ache in my balls that suggested I was nearing the end of my ability to shoot. I still could cum I knew, thanks to the Trinity Race, but the tap was running dry. I was exhausted but energized, dazed but alert. The mixture of drugs in me was keeping me totally off balance and I wanted both to sleep and to fuck."Ohhhh fuccckkk" I moaned.

I was rolled over and my body repositioned so my back, shoulders, and head were resting against someone's chest and I was leaning up somewhat. A baby bottle of all things was suddenly in front of my face and the nipple was grazing my lips. "Drink," said a command next to my ear, and I obeyed. The salty-sweet liquid flowed into my mouth and down my throat, it's warmth soothing as I tasted an assortment of strange flavors. "You and your boys are going to be drinking a lot of this over the next few weeks," the voice said. "It's going to help you stay... engaged." As I laid back and sucked down the liquid, I did suddenly feel more energized and refreshed. Minutes later, the ache in my balls went away and I felt as if I hadn't busted a load in days. My cock sprang to life, hard and throbbing and eager.

I looked around and saw that there were about eight men staring lustily at me. Only halfway done with the bottle, I shifted my legs so that my hole was more visible and presented myself for the fuck. One man appeared appreciative of my offered hole and strode over before sliding my body so my ass was off the bench. Then he entered me and began fucking, leaning down to suck on my next "Such a slut," the voice next to my ear said with mirth. "You are going to fit right in I think."

As the new guy fucked me and the man propping me up removed the baby bottle, I opened my mouth. "Is that what they gave Kolby?" I asked eagerly. My body was tingling hard and I just knew I needed to bust a nut soon.

"Huh?" The voice in my ear said seductively as two hands reached down to tease my nipples.

"In that little vial. They fed my boy something. Was it the same thing in the bottle?" I asked, grunting as the man fucking me seemed to go into overdrive and really pound the shit out of me.

"Oh, no. That was LGG." The voice growled lustily as the hands gave my nipples a hard twist and I grunted.

"LGG?" I asked. I'd never heard of it.

"Fuck, they gave the kid LGG?" One of the guys nearby said at the same time. "I must have missed the notification. I got to watch this!?" Several of the guys in line grunted at the words.

"I'm tuned in," one of them said with a low moan. 

"What's LGG?" I asked again.

The voice answered though it seemed distracted. "Oh, sorry, I was tuning in to the show. LGG is a narcotic created by the Negrano Authority. It stands for Little Guy Geyser."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"For sex with boys." The voice clarified, dripping at this point with arousal. "Pre-teens and small kids who can't shoot wet." I didn't respond but my silence was taken a request for further clarification. "The drug makes little guys into boygasm geysers for about fifteen minutes, horny little sexpots who can bust kiddie cum after kiddie cum almost continuously before the drug leaves their system. Highly addictive, though, so can't be used all that often. Maybe once a day. Fun to watch."

It took me a moment to parse the words. LGG did what, exactly? "Oh shit!" I said as I got it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I immediately stopped jacking my cock, afraid I was about to explode at the thought and began to tell the sensors to focus back on Kolby.

"Heard that some really underground fuck-houses will continuously feed LGG to an acquired boy for a day or so while he's bound to a fuck machine. Most effective way to break a boy's mind forever and turn him into a retarded slut who lives to be bred. Much more cost-efficient than genetic engineering."

"Ugghhhhhh!" I moaned. "Stop! Stop fucking me" I said to the man who was still plunging in and out of me. To my surprise, he did and slowly withdrew from inside of me with a grin. Then he began chuckling as I rested against that muscular chest behind me.

"Daddy doesn't want to bust his load too early," the voice in my ear said, though it was clear he was talking to the man who was slowly stroking his cum-covered cock between my legs.

"I get it," said the man with a wink to me. "I get it."

The sensors connected and I closed my eyes so I could focus on Kolby. I was shocked to see that Theo was only a few feet away, sitting on another man's lap while the guy played with his nipples with one hand and slowly stroked Theo's hard cock with the other. My boy was watching his younger brother with an inebriated but interested expression.

Kolby. Holy shit, Kolby. My seven-year-old was in a very similar position as before, sitting on Baldy's legs with his own legs hanging over the sides. Baldy had his legs spread which forced Kolby's legs wide as well, exposing his cock to the crowd. However, Kolby was not bound to the hook above (which had disappeared, I noticed). Instead, his hands were tied behind his back and he was leaning back against Baldy's chest. The angle of his reclining meant that his boyhole was also easily visible to the crowd and I could tell that it was winking furiously as the hot air of the Pen brushed against it.

Lips was between my boy's spread open legs and looked absolutely eager. Mustache and another man were on either side of the legs, each at one of Kolby's feet. Two men sat close to Badly, helping stabilize my boy as he was pressed between them. Kolby was sweating profusely, I could tell, and panting as if he had run a marathon. "Heeeeeyyyyy!" he whined piteously. "Heeyyyy! I feeeellllll weeeirrrdd!!!" The men didn't say anything, though I did see lust-filled gazes passed between them.

Kolby's cock was only semi-erect but, as the crowd waited patiently, it began to grow and thicken until it was standing at its full attention. It was so hard, the foreskin opened slightly and Kolby's pink cock head exposed to the hot humid atmosphere. I watched with bated breath it began to vibrate. The twitching started slow, the organ seemingly to pulse with his seven-year-old heartbeat, but began to speed up gradually until it was twitching and spasming continuously.

"It feellllsssss weirrrddd!!!!! Waaaiiiittttt!" Kolby moaned, his eyes closed hard as he shifted about uncomfortably on Baldy's lap.

"Now listen up, everyone. I asked little Kolby here earlier if he'd ever touched his boycock and made it feel good. He looked at me like I was an alien." Several of the men laughed, though there was a huskiness to it. "No comprehension whatsoever. I asked him if a few more questions and I'm satisfied. The boy has never had an orgasm in his life."

"Ppppleeeeeeaaassseeeeee!" Kolby groaned as he shook his head back and forth slowly.

"So this one is going to be his first one ever. Can you imagine? First boygasm ever and it's from the start of an LGG trip?"

"Oh Fuck." Someone groaned in the crowd. Others echoed the sentiment. I licked my lips and glanced at Theo. My oldest was no longer being stroked, both he and the man he was sitting on laser-focused on Kolby.

Suddenly, Kolby's eyes shot open frantically and he looked around. "I gotta pee!" He said urgently, his mind seemingly clear for the first time in a while. "I GOTTA PEE!" he squealed, his body beginning to tremble as violently as his cock. "I... I... I... UUUGGHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed suddenly, his body spasming brutally as he shook and twitched and thrashed through his first-ever climax. His face contorted in pleasurable intensity as his eyes squinted and his lips compressed into a thin grimace of surprise. He pushed his head back against Baldy, whipping hit back and forth as if trying to get away from the pleasure bursting from his groan. His small cock kept shuddering hard, the pale flesh with a thin blue vein running up its side practically humming in the air. His orgasm seemed to go on and on, everyone quiet and watching as he came and came and came. Of course, nothing came out, the boy was only seven after all, but his body seemed to press every ounce of its energy into the attempt.

And all untouched, I realized with horny enthusiasm. My boy had busted his first kiddie nut without his boycock being touched.

He collapsed, suddenly, going totally limp and relaxed. Some men began to applause while others whistled and catcalled, Kolby totally out of it and in his own little world. His cock, though, stayed totally hard and the enthusiasm of the crowd softened rather quickly. "Huuuhhhhh? Kolby sighed, slowly opening his eyes. "What...?"

"Shhhhh," Baldy murmured comfortingly to the boy. "You did good kiddo. The first part of your journey is done. Now open your mouth." Kolby did as he was instructed and, to my surprise, a small ball gag was produced and inserted inside. The strap was wrapped around his head and I heard the snap of it locking into place. My boy looked loopy but still somewhat confused. He grunted a bit as if asking a question. "It's ok, lad. It's ok. Need something in place to protect your teeth and tongue. Don't want you hurting yourself with what comes next."

At about that time, Kolby's confusion seemed to subside and he obviously became more alert. Then he began panting once more, his body heaving deep breaths as he started to shake once more. "HMMMM! HMMMM!" he began to grunt and groan, though no one paid him any mind. His cock, vigorously twitching once more, drew all eyes. "HMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly roared into the gag as his body seemed to seize up, his legs kicking out and his chest lurching forward. The men holding his ankles didn't let him move, though, despite Kolby bucking and writhing in their grasp. Once more, my boy had a powerful drycum in front of everyone and, once more, collapsed immediately afterward in a puddle of gooey feelings and euphoria.

"That was two," Baldy said.

Only a few seconds passed this time before Kolby was once more alert and writhing around. His cock had not gone soft at all and it became clear that his third boygasm was going to hit him like a tsunami. He snorted and groaned and grunted and whimpered as the men helped him stay in place and his cock twitched and twitched and twitched until he stiffened and screamed and came.

"That was the third. Let's do it!" Baldy said loudly and several things happened at once. The men holding Kolby's feet pushed him back so that his hips rolled up. Lips helped, shifting my boy up and back so his hole was now at eye level. As Lips dove forward and shoved his tongue up Kolby's boypussy, the two men sitting next to the kid reached out and each took one of his tiny nipples in a hand. They twisted and began to eagerly work the little nubs while the men at his feet began to suck on his toes. Baldy, for his part, reached down and placed his thumb on the top of Kolby's straining cock while his index and middle finger pressed against the underside of the little tool. Then he began to stroke up and down, jacking my little guy vigorously and causing Kolby's foreskin to run roughshod over his purple mushroom head.

Kolby fucking lost it, screaming louder than he had during his first three orgasms as he was forced to experience a mind-crushing fourth. The men kept going, pushing him through a fifth and sixth and seventh. Each time, the period between the end of his prior orgasm and the beginning of the new one decreased until it seemed that all he was doing was cumming and cumming and cumming continuously. 

The men dominating his feet didn't let up, raking teeth against his heels and running tongues between his spasming toes. The men focused on his nipples flicked and pinched and twisted hard, his little nubs taut with the abuse. Lips was literally pounding his head into the boy's crack, his tongue fucking the seven-year-olds spasming asshole without pause. And Baldy kept masturbating the boy, hard, fast, without remorse, and with a leering grin.

"That's it buddy!" he yelled. "Have those boygasms! Cum hard for all of us! Cum hard you little slut!"

Kolby kept up his steady stream of non-stop orgasm for what seemed like forever. I watched, mesmerized, as my little boy bucked and struggled against the onslaught of pleasure while he screamed and squealed and moaned like a slut. Someone grabbed my own cock partway through it and began to jack me off, my own orgasm bursting forth after only ten strokes. Theo didn't even need to stroke his cock, my older boy suddenly ejaculating all over himself as he watched his brother forced to cum against his will.

"You love that tongue up your ass! You love me jacking your little ding-dong! Cum for me bitch! Cum hard! Harder! Harder!" Baldy yelled as he stroked Kolby vigorously.

"AHHEHEHHAHHHHAHHAAHHHHH" Kolby screamed over and over and over as his dry-orgasms kept coming and coming and coming.

Eventually, though, Kolby gave a giant wail that lasted impossibly long before collapsing completely. The men stopped their assault almost immediately and I saw a baby bottle appear from somewhere as the ball gag was removed from Kolby's quivering lips. His hands were untied and Baldy, along with two other men, began to soothe my baby boy as he was encouraged to drink down the liquid sustenance. He did so, still out of his mind as he twitched and spasmed occasionally with aftershocks. It seemed that they were going to nurse him back into the realm of the living and I reluctantly let the sensor feed go.

Before me stood the man who had been fucking me before, his wide grin and his cummy hand showing me he had been the one to get me off during that entire episode with Kolby. "You did good, daddy, watching your boy cum his brains out. Hot, wasn't it?" I nodded, still overwhelmed. "That was his reward for good behavior. I think it's time for you to get your reward, huh?" With that, another man handed him a small bluish crystal and he held it up for me to see.

"What...?" I began to ask but then froze. I knew what that was. It was Chrystal Fleece, a highly illegal substance that had one of the most notorious reputations in the sector. The stuff was inserted into the anus and, as it dissolved, it released an aggressive narcotic into the surrounding tissue. I'd heard that this narcotic created a very powerful feeling deep inside that both itched and burned at the same time. The feeling generated was supposed to be incredibly intense and uncomfortable but would become immensely pleasurable when combined with friction. The kind of friction, sex fiends across the quadrant knew, that was inherent in a good butt-fucking. "Wait! I don't think..." I began.

"Oh, come on!" The man said as he knelt and began to open up my legs. "You'll love it."

I suspected I would. The problem, the small part of me that was not high on the various narcotics floating around my brain said quite loudly, was that Chrystal Fleece was very dangerous because an overdose had one of the worst non-life threatening consequences I'd ever heard about. Namely, taking too much could permanently loosen the bowels to the point that the user would be totally incontinent. While there were various easy-to-use treatments available for tightening up one's asshole (I'd used them myself plenty of times or my shitter would be gaping considering how many men had used me over the years), I'd read that none of those treatments work on a Chrystal Fleece overdose. The drug, it was well known, could fleece you of your pride if you were not careful. "But..."

The man shook his head. "You'll love it daddy. Just open up for me." A bottle was pushed up my nose and I inhaled, the sudden flash of tingles running up and down my spine convincing me. Despite feeling suddenly woozy, I quickly accessed the sensors and saw that both my boys were fine. Kolby was being held by a man I didn't recognize, drinking from a bottle as other men slowly stroked his hair and his body while offering soothing sounds. Theo was across the Pen, sucking a big cock while jacking off two others and seemingly content. I bit my lip. I knew it was not a good idea but, fuck, I was so horny and so high. Moving my legs slightly, I presented the man my hole.

His pushed the bluish crystal, about the size of a marble, into me and used his finger to wiggle it as deeply as he could. Then he pulled out and grinned as several men seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Each of them was hard as fuck and licking their lips. I laid back, opening my legs even more before two of the men grabbed them and rolled my knees back towards my ears. I was completely exposed.

I didnít feel anything at first. Then, as the seconds ticked by, I realized that there was a strange heat growing deep in my bowels. It was not unpleasant, necessarily, and felt almost like a warm load of cum had been deposited inside me. I sighed, letting my eyelids droop. They shot open moment later, though, as the heat grew in intensity and began to spread all throughout my rectum. That heat tingled as it spread, itching unbearably within the blink of an eye. Hotter and hotter it grew until I realized I was mewling. "Ohh. Ohhh. Shit. Shit. Something's wrong!" I said to the men, wiggling around frantically.

"Nothing's wrong," one of the men said. "You feeling hot, daddy? All itchy? Need something to cool you off and scratch that itch?"

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Please!" I grunted desperately as the men chucked. The man who had just spoken stepped up and lined up his cock to my hole, teasing me for a second before suddenly shoving himself balls deep.

"FUCCKKKKK!" I squealed. The biting itchy heat exploded into a wave of cooling pleasure that ripped up my spine and hit my brain like a freight train. "OHHHH SHITTTTTT!!!" I moaned.

"How's that daddy?" The man said as he stayed still, his breath caressing my ear. "Feel good?" I nodded, unable to say anything as I relished in the pleasure. 

Then something changed. The cooling wave began to boil and prickly barbs stabbed at my rectum walls as I scrunched up my face. "Wait! Something's happening! It's coming back! Fuck, its comming back!"

The man didn't seem worried and waited until I was once more thrashing about before he withdrew in one long motion and fucked into me hard. "YESSSS!!! OH FUCK YESSSS!" I practically yelled. The cooling salve. The wonderful bliss. Gone was the itch. Gone was the heat.

And then it began to return. He fucked into me once more. The feelings came back. He began to fuck me harder and faster, each time beating back the terrible fire and stings with waves of cool sweet euphoria that radiated from my colon. I threw my head back and moaned. "Fuckkkkkk meeeeeeeee!!!!!!" The man only grunted, now jackhammering me with all his might as his fat cock pounded my cunt into submission. He exploded a short while later, drenching my hole in his load before pulling out and squiring all over my quivering ring. 

Another cock was thrust into me before the itching heat could find purchase once more and I sighed in satisfaction as this new cock whipped up the cum that was already inside me until it covered my internal walls and helped insulate me from the devious Chrystal Fleece. I moaned in approval before letting myself go, enjoying the ride. I don't know how many men fucked me. I think they all did, multiple times. I was out of it for much of the fuck, swimming in a soothing bliss whose current controlled my thoughts and refused to let me surface. I did manage to escape twice, though, my mind becoming sharp and clear as the cock battering my prostate dragged a sharp anal orgasm out of me during the frantic sodomy. It was a jarring experience, floating in that sweet cool sea of delight before my eyes blasted open and I clenched up in powerful climax. Then, before I could get my senses truly organized, I fell back into the seductive swirl of the drug.

I eventually found myself on my back and taking another long black cock. I hadn't cum, I realized dazedly, but my mind was starting to put the pieces of my existence back together. The man fucking me finished and another took his place, though the heat and the itching seemed to be fading into memory. I moaned and grunted as I opened my eyes and looked around. Several men acknowledged that I was aware and a few even winked at me. 

Before I could do to much, for my body felt heavy and slow, my head was in a lap and a bottle was up my nose. I inhaled several times, feeling the Lakarian Dope crash into me. Then a dissolvable strip was pressed into my mouth, the Trinity Race energizing me a bit and causing my cock to suddenly give an aroused throb. The finger that had put the strip in my mouth traced around my gums and I tasted the Hot Buttered Toast seep into me.

Fuck! These guys were getting me so fucked up on drugs and I hadn't even been given the chance to protest.

I let the man fuck me roughly as I touched my stomach, finding a mixture of dried and cool wet cum that suggested I'd been out of it for some time. I looked up at the man who had drugged me, and I licked my lips. He maneuvered my head so I was near his cock and I latched on, sucking him with renewed energy. I let my mind tease out my most recent experience as I sucked. It had been intense. Really intense.

When the man fucking me finally unloaded and backed off, another came forward with a blue crystal in his hands and began to look for my hole. "No!" I said with a shaky voice as I released the cock in my mouth. "No, thanks." The man grinned.

"Too much?" he asked.

"It was a lot." I sighed, licking my lips. I inhaled through my nose and was assaulted by hot man funk, the smell of the Pen causing me to groan. Then I put the cock I had been sucking back in my mouth and began to let my mind wander once more.

I'd sucked three cocks, taken two up the ass, and drank a baby bottle of the rejuvenating cocktail when a thought suddenly struck me. My boys! Though I was busily sucking my fourth cock since waking from the Chrystal Fleece and despite the fact that a really well hung guy was busy absolutely fucking me silly, I still had the presence of mind to access the sensor net. 

Kolby was fine. My seven-year-old was in the middle of a crowd of men and seemed to have gained a lot of his previous pep back. He was sucking the hard cock of a man who was stroking my boy's scalp and telling him what a good boy he was while Kolby's other two hands were excitedly jacking off two separate man-cocks. He looked like such a cute little slut, servicing three men at the same time. I did notice, though, that there was a man sitting behind Kolby who was gently gliding his finger in and out of Kolby's virginal little boypussy. Kolby didn't seem bothered, keeping his legs open for the man as a sign he was probably enjoying the anal attention. Kolby's pre-pubescent cocklett was only half hard but did twitch every time the man's finger sunk home.

I watched him of several minutes and saw him drink down the big load that had been deposited in his mouth, spilling only a little bit of the thick white seed. Before he could suck in one of the cocks he was jerking, though, a bottle of Lakarian Dope was offered to him and he leaned forward so the man could put it up his nose. Kolby seemed an old hat at the drug now, inhaling several times before he lifted his head and shivered in delight. Another man began to offer him some Trinity Race but I ordered the sensors to focus on my oldest, content that my youngest was having a good time.

I felt the cock in my mouth explode and I drank down the man's seed as the sensors showed me Theo. The boy was in a similar situation to Kolby, though decidedly more aggressive. He lay on his back, head hanging over the couch as a big fellow with a pretty long cock thrust in and out of my thirteen-year-old's throat. I watched as Theo's neck bulged every time the man went balls deep but it did appear that Theo had learned the secrets of deep-throating and was not particularly discomforted by the action.

He was, I thought, a bit discomforted by the man sitting at the other end of the couch who was frantically fucking Theo with two long dexterous fingers. The man, Fingers, was paying close attention to his work and I could see that he was maneuvering in such a way as to stretch my boy's little pussy out as much as possible. Indeed, I saw him slip a third finger in on several occasions as he twisted and turned inside the wriggling teen. I marveled at the sight, especially the contrast of my boy's pale pubic region with the rest of his tanned body.

Men sat around and watched, obviously waiting for Theo to be stretched out enough to be fucked. I knew it was coming and found myself eagerly anticipating it. My boy's hard cock waived above him, the fingering and face-fucking shaking his body and causing his tool to dance untouched like a flagpole fighting an eager wind. It was five inches and hard as a rock as his body seemed to enjoy the dirty deeds being done to him.

A passing thought hit me. Theo was going to be losing his anal virginity before he lost his penile virginity. Hot order.

"What's that?" a voice said and I frowned. Clearing the sensor feed, I looked up at a man whose cock was nearly touching my lips.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said 'hot order'. Never heard a man's cock called that before."

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I must have said that out loud. I was talking about my older son." The man asked me what I meant, and several men leaned in as I explained that my older boy was going to lose his anal virginity before he lost his penile virginity. The order was kinda hot. A hot order.

The men thought it was very interesting and broke out into a quiet discussion. I started sucking the cock of the man who had interrupted my reverie and tried to ignore the men. My mind was swirling from all the drugs and I was so fucking warm. Everything stunk and that ripe smell was causing my cock to throb.

Suddenly I felt hands pick me up and I lost the cock in my mouth. "Hey!" I said as several of the men carried me away from where I had been perfectly comfortable.

"We thought it over, daddy, and you are right." One of the men said. "Boy should get his cock wet before he gets plowed. Seems fair."

The words flew about in my head but I wasn't quite sure I followed. "There are no girls, here." I said finally. The men chuckled and I realized we were getting close to Theo. 

The man whose cock he had been sucking had obviously blown his load but stayed in place, having moved my boy's head slightly so it was now resting on the seat before spreading his ass cheeks and sitting on Theo's face. Theo's face was trapped under the hairy ass and was presumably tonguing that sweaty hole if the man's relaxed face was any indication.

Fingers was still finger-fucking the teenager but glanced up at us as we drew close. He grinned. Shifting slightly, he lowered my boy's legs a bit so that Fingers still had access to the twink's hole while my boy's hard cock was left undefended and alone. Reaching out with the hand not fucking my boys most private place, Fingers grasped the hard five inches and pulled back until the cock pointed to the ceiling and his loose foreskin had slid back behind his engorged mushroom head.

I moaned as the men placed me carefully above my boy, his stiff tool pointing up and my experienced man-cunt pointing down. With legs on either side of my prone son, all I had to do was lower myself to engulf his erection. I looked around at the nodding men before nodding myself. I'd be his first fuck, a thought that excited the hell out of me.

Because Theo's face was trapped under a large man's backside, he didn't see it coming when I slowly dropped my hips and allowed his wet mushroom head to brush up against my experienced hole. He groaned, though, and the man on top of him sighed. "Fuck, his tongue is nice." I grinned at him and went lower. 

"Hmmmm" My son murmured as I engulfed the first two inches of his cock with my hot hole. I paused, letting him get used to the feeling of the immense heat of a slutty bottom surrounding his prick, before I eased myself downwards all the way. His moan grew louder and I felt his cock throb within me. I squeezed my ass several times, wriggling around just a bit and making sure that all the hot spunk that was still inside me had a chance to lube him up good. Then I began to bounce.

Now, I'd bottomed for more men than I could count. Literally hundreds of men had been inside me since I was sixteen so I was very familiar with pleasuring cocks of all shapes and sizes. Long ones. Short ones. Big ones. Small ones. Fat ones. Skinny ones. I'd pleasured them all. This expertise allowed me to sort through all my tricks and find just the right moves to pleasure a five-incher like the one that was plugging me. While not the largest cock ever, five inches was respectable and could be sufficiently enticed by my talented manpussy to give up it's spunk. Fast bounces. Slow bounces. Twisting the hips. Squeezing in all the right places. I had the skills it took to be a true bottom whore and I put them to use on my thirteen-year-old.

Theo reached up and tried to push the man sitting on his face away. He had no success. The man appeared to enjoy watching me fuck myself on my boy's cock and had no intention of moving. Theo's near continuous moaning as I bounced up and down, I suspected, also translated to a wonderful rim-job. I leaned forward and kissed the inmate, our lips locking as our tongues battled. It was blissful.

The moaning grew louder so I bottomed out and stopped, not wanting to get my boy off too quickly. Though I could feel Theo's matted pubes tickling my ass, I knew from experience that completely stopping would ruin his rising orgasm. I was right, my boy's cock twitching inside of me but calming. His load stayed in his balls, though I knew that those balls were probably churning with need. Deciding to have some fun, I reached down and grabbed both my boy's nipples in order to caress them with the pads of my thumbs. Theo bucked and wriggled at that, his hands coming up to grab my wrists. I backed off from the kiss and looked at the black man in front of me, nodding towards Theo's grasping hands and conveying what I wanted. He understood, grabbing my boy's wrists and hauling them up to his own throbbing erection.

Theo got it and began to jack the man off clumsily while I went to town on his pink nipples. I twisted them and tweaked them and flicked them mercilessly as I let my hands rub around his sun-kissed skin. The boy grunted and groaned at this nipple play, his sweaty body practically humming. Now that I was so close to my boy, I could tell that he had just the slightest roundness to his breasts; the kind that a pubescent boy might get for a few months while he was growing. It was nearly impossible to see without being as close as I was so I doubted Theo was self-conscious about it. Still, I was going to find a way to suck his tits at some point during this trip.

I looked behind me to encourage Fingers and frowned, seeing something I was not expecting. Fingers was still there, but he was no longer playing with Theo's pussy. Instead, he was jacking off with one hand while casually rubbing my boy's pale inner thigh with the other. I had thought the man was still fingering my boy and was disappointed.

A wicked though crossed my mind at that moment so I jerked my head to him, indicating I wanted him to come near. He did so, standing so that he could place his ear next to my mouth with the clear understanding that I didn't want Theo to know I was here. I grinned.

"He's close," I whispered. Fingers nodded. "And I'm working his nipples. But instead of me bouncing and making him shoot, do you think you could punish his prostate? Finger fuck him hard?"

"Fuck yeah, boss." Fingers growled into my ear. "I only stopped cuz I didn't want to accidently get him off while you was bouncing in place. I can pleasure his fucknut real good; make him scream while he cums." I nodded and we both licked out lips.

I went back to work on the nipples and heard Theo inhale sharply a moment later. Then he began to buck upwards ever-so-slightly, a sure sign that he was getting finger fucked. "MGGHHGHHHHH! GMMGHGHHHHG!!! MMMHHH!!!!" He groaned loudly as I assaulted his stiff little nubs. He reached down to grab my wrists once more by the man he'd been jacking didn't let him, grabbing the boy's arms and holding them in place. His chest heaved and he began to thrash about while his squeals and moans grew louder and louder. I could feel his cock get harder and harder, vibrating within me even though it was not experiencing any sort of friction from my asshole. I gave a violent twist of his titties, then, and knew my work was done.

Theo suddenly went ridged and screamed into the asshole he was sucking, the sound rippling out of him as his chest was thrust forward, his stomach clenched, and his hips attempted to lunge upwards. My weight kept him in place, though, so he could do nothing as he began to unload his hot teen cream deep into his daddy's pussy. He screamed and screamed as I panted in delight and felt his boiling spunk coat my insides. It was wonderful, the seed of my seed breeding my slutty pussy and making me his bitch.

The man sitting on his face suddenly sprung upwards and to the side, giving both me and Theo a chance to see each other for the first time. He was mid-orgasm, his face scrunched up and his mouth dripping with sweat and saliva from the rim-job. It was too much for me, my hands suddenly finding my cock and stroking it like a mad man. It only took half a second and I was busting my nut all over my beautiful little boy, my eruption beginning as his was starting to fade.

"Daddy!" he moaned, recognizing me and understanding at once that his boyhood was buried hilt deep inside me.

"Pumpkin!" I groaned, watching as my cum splattered against his chest and face. Some of it mixed in with the slime coating his mouth but some, I knew, found its way past his lips and onto his tongue. He tasted the spunk that made him and moaned loudly.

Two black cocks were suddenly near his face and I saw that both Fingers and the man who had been getting rimmed were stroking their own slick members eagerly. As they began to ejaculate all over, Theo leaned upwards and grasped one of them in his lips so that he could suck down the man's hot load. I leaned in as well, my own mouth suctioning the second cock so as not to let the cocksnot go to waste. Our angles were not right, though, so we ended up getting drenched in the men's seed as our mouths, only inches apart, tried desperately to collect the seed that was offered to us.

I don't know if my mouth found Theo's or his mouth found mine but we were soon making out. It was so hot, his teenage tongue darting in and of my mouth as I tried to capture and control his eagerness. Then I found myself sucking on his lower lip, making him moan.

Our heads were pulled apart as more narcotics were pushed up our nose and forced into our mouths, the high rushing into our veins and making us flushed with arousal and dizzy with euphoria. Then we were fed from two baby-bottles, my boy laying nearly flat with me straddling his hips and his still stiff cock up my ass. A cock made it's way into my mouth and I could see my boy sucking a second out of the corner of my eye, something we did for several minutes as the drugs were given time to really invade our systems. 

"Your boy's about to get fucked," a voice whispered in my ear as I sucked the cock in front of me. "You should tell him I'm about to pop his virgin hole. Steal his cherry." I groaned, my body tingling at the thought. "Make him into a slut just like his daddy. Tell him that. Tell him he's gonna becoming a boyslut for big black cock up his ass." The cock left my mouth and I was pushed from behind, my body folding over so my head was next to Theo's own. The cock in his mouth disappeared as I approached and I saw him turn glassy eyes towards me.

"Dad," he whispered, his gravely voice still boyish and high. "I'm so high." 

"I know buddy," I said, feeling a wave of dizziness sweep through me for a moment. "Me too. But don't worry. You're about to feel so good. So good." I breathed into his ear, feeling him shudder against me as I shuddered in turn.

"I am? Did I... Is my penis in your butt?" He asked slowly with confused awe in his voice.

"Yeah, it is. Does it feel good?" I responded.

"All this stuff is... is... so weird..." He turned so his forehead was pressed against my cheek. "I know you... you... you're gay but... I... I like girls," he managed to say. I'd explained my sexuality to my oldest when he turned ten and we had the birds and the bees talk. He knew my preference, though he had told me back then that he didn't think he liked anyone. When we had a more explicit refresher sex talk after his twelfth birthday, he confided in me that he had a crush on one of his female classmates. I'd never gotten the impression my boy was anything other than heterosexual.

"I know it's weird, Pumpkin." I whispered. "But you are gonna love what comes next. It's gonna be so good."

"What?" he asked, his head lolling to the side so he could make eye contact with me. His voice as still ragged and sounded somewhat slurred.

"They are gonna fuck you," I said, smiling as I reached a hand up to run my fingers through his sweat drenched hair. He looked at me blankly for a moment before he began to slowly shake his head.

"They keep playing with my butt. With my hole. I don't like it." He frowned as he continued to shake his head, sounding more confused than agitated. "I don't want them to fuck me."

"Yes you do," I said soothingly. "You'll love it."

"I'm not gay," he countered after a moment of consideration, his brain obviously fogged over with the drugs. "I like... I like girls.”

"You're gay, honey," I said, adding as much comfort into my voice as I could. My manhood throbbed at the lie, the thought of my boy getting used like a cocksleeve causing me to feel the flush of arousal as hard as any drug I'd been given so far and encouraging me to push the boy into giving in. Part of me tried to rationalize my words, arguing that the boy would be better off over the next few days if he tricked himself into believing he was gay. That argument fell flat, though, as I knew my real reason was that the perversion of it all was getting me so hot and bothered. "You're gay."

He seemed a bit surprised at my words, his filmy eyes focusing on me a bit more intently as he tried to think through his response. "But... But... I like girls..." He finally said slowly.

"You think you do, baby." I said eagerly as my own foggy brain let me find the words quickly. "But you already suck cock, don't you? And you've put your tongue up these men's assholes?"

"They... they made me..." He said meekly, embarrassment flushing his skin. "The drugs..."

"No sweetheart," I cut him off. "You let them. You wanted it to happen. You even fucked your own daddy. Can't you feel my manpussy around your cock?" I squeezed my sphincter, causing Theo to groan slightly. "Straight boys don't blow their load when men suck their cocks. They don't cum all over while watching their little brothers have big ol'd drycums. You're a faggot, son. You are a cock-loving slut who wants these big men to fuck his boypussy until he cums over and over again."

I pulled back a bit and saw bewilderment in his eyes, almost as if he was trying to believe my words but finding it just a bit beyond his reach. I knew, then, that he needed a hot cock up his ass now. He needed to be bred like a bitch. He needed a man's weapon to batter against his fucknut and make him squeal. Then he'd turn. Then he'd become a little sissy like his old man. We could take cocks together. Get doubled-teamed by big burly black guys. My cock spurted a fat wad of pre-cum at the thought.

I used years of training to keep my boy's pelvis pressed against my ass as I rolled us over. Before Theo could respond, I was laying on my back with my legs wrapped around his middle while his teenage fuckstick was still buried hilt deep inside me. From this new angle, I could see that there were many guys standing around us and stroking themselves. They had been listening in, it seemed, and I leered up at them.

"Who's first?" I asked the crowd.

A big black body was suddenly right behind Theo and I saw a man I didn't recognize. He smiled lasciviously down at me before slipping a bottle of Lakarian Dope around my startled boy and pressing it deep into my son's left nostril. Theo took a hard hit and his eyes fluttered. I saw his thirteen-year-old body relax despite his confused face wrinkling up in mild agitation. "Dad..." He mumbled. "Wait...."

"Fuck him," I said as I looked the man directly in the eye. I accessed the sensors and superimposed across my vision a view of the man's cock and my son's hole. 

"Wait..." My son groaned piteously but I ignored him.

The site caused me to groan and I bit my lip as arousal beat against me. My boy's hole was wet and puffy, pink rim obviously swollen thanks to the finger-fucking he'd received. The cheeks were pulled back by two unidentifiable hands and I could see the sphincter trying to close all the way despite its obvious inability. The ring vibrated, too, and I just knew that his little shitter was right on the edge of becoming a proper boypussy.

The big black cock whose tip was tapping slowly against the anal ring was... underwhelming. Probably the smallest of those I'd seen so far, I'd put it at around five and a half to six inches and slim. Very slim. Slim, the black inmate, was probably chosen to breed my boy first so as to open him up better, I thought. At least they were being considerate, these inmates and prisoners.

The wet helm finally tapped against my boy's hole and began to push. Theo inhaled sharply, surprise and not pain causing him to stiffen. I watched as the knob was swallowed up by Theo's resisting sphincter before it suddenly burst forward and inside my boy. "Uhhhhh!" Theo moaned as the man grunted in victory. An inch. Two. Three slid home and Theo kept moaning.

"Daaaaddddd. Uggghhhhhh"

I reached up and patted my boy's cheek as he took his first cock, pride and lust swelling within me. I abandoned the sensors when Slim bottomed out, opting to look Theo right in the eyes as I saw the spark of realization hit him that he was no longer a virgin. That a man, a big black guy from a distant planet whose name he didn't even know, had captured his virginity and stolen his masculinity. He was a bottom, now, regardless of whatever he did moving forward. Whomever he fucked. "That's it... Let it go... Give in..." I whispered.

"Uggghhhhhh..." He moaned as his head drooped. "I feel.... It's..... ugghhhhhhh... fuuuuuulllll....."

Despite his reservations, I could feel Theo's cock harden inside me as Slim began to slowly push in and out of him. The fucking was slow and even, the black man giving my boy some time to adjust. He sped up rather quickly, though, and I soon heard the slap slap slap of a steady fucking fill the air. I licked my lips as I watched various emotions flutter across Theo's face: shame, embarrassment, arousal, lust, eagerness, self-consciousness. He was panting hard, grunting at the sodomy while letting out long boyish moans.

"Fuck!" Slim suddenly shouted, slamming into my boy and causing him to slam into me. I could tell from the look on the man's face that he was blowing his load inside my teenager, his seed splashing hotly against Theo's anal walls. The look on Theo's face changed at that moment, the hazy lust that had been there replaced with a wide-eyed realization that the man was cumming deep inside his ass. Theo's face flashed revulsion for just a moment before resignation took it's place.

No, not resignation. It was acceptance. It was the sight of a boy who felt the hot seed of a man coating his insides and was realizing that he was enjoying the strange feeling.

Theo didn't have much time to ponder what taking a load in his pussy meant, though, because Slim quickly withdrew and another man took his place. This man slid hilt deep into Theo with one stroke, causing Theo to squeal like a little girl at the intrusion. I heard chucking around us as the man began to fuck my boy eagerly, not starting out with slow casual strokes as had Slim.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! UGHH! UGHH!" Theo grunted every time the man slapped hard into him, my thirteen-year-old's face once more looking as if he smelled something repulsive. It was creased, a frown on his lips and his eyes squinting. He was full, I knew, feeling his boypussy stretching to accommodate his new lover. I kept stroking his cheek and murmuring words of encouragement to him as he was fucked harder and harder.

When that man blew his load, a third replaced him. This time, though, another man stepped up and guided my boy's head towards his hard black cock. Theo didn't resist, swallowing the organ while continuing to grunt and groan as he was fucked anew. A cock was offered to me and I took it, slurping the underside of it as I used my hands to play with soft balls and curly pubes. 

This new man fucking Theo was rocking against my boy, I could tell, and Theo was ever so slightly being pushed and pulled into my own mancunt. The movement was sending a shiver up my spine, the slight pounding enjoyable both for me and my son. Theo's grunts took on a keen edge as his own strokes into me became longer and longer, the man behind him clearly forcing my boy's hips back and forth so he was fucked on the man's cock while jackhammering into his own daddy. There was suddenly a duel slap slap slap in the air as the man dominating Theo forced my boy to really breed me and get plowed hard at the same time.

Thirty seconds later, the man thrust deep into my boy and moaned loudly. Theo was pushed into me at that and began to squeal around the cock in his mouth, blowing another teenage load deep inside me as he got his rocks off for the second time because of his daddy. I didn't cum, myself, but a flush of delight rushed through my veins as I imagined that the man's hard weapon had finally punished Theo's boybutton into releasing his seed while my own talented cunt had helped usher that seed forward.

"Oh, fuck this." A man said and Theo was pulled off me. "Too hard to bust a nut like this. Let's hoist them up." There was a murmur of agreement and I was brought to my feet, my shoulder brushing against my oldest boy as we stood next to each other and slowly glanced around. Suddenly standing had caused my head to swim and Theo, his own body swaying as his boycock dribbled the remains of his recent load onto the floor, also seemed discombobulated. A cloth was pushed against my face and my mind seemed to blank suddenly, my vision going fuzzy as I tried to figure out what was happening. My mind swam for an incalculable time after that.

The two of us were manhandled into latex and leather, smooth cool cords being wrapped about us in strange patterns that I was unable to follow. Then I was swept off my feet, my body lurching as I tumbled backwards towards the deck only to come to a slow halt before landing hard on the hot metal below. I felt more latex and leather touch my skin, my eyes trying to make sense of the ceiling patters above me as I was pulled away from the decking.

When my mind was finally able to process what was going on, I realized that I was bound in a highly technical sex swing. My cock lurched. Fuck!

I was parallel to the deck below, my back to the deck as I looked up towards the celling. My legs were spread, tied so that my knees could not close and my feet were pointed outwards. My arms were stretched out to my side, bands of latex and leather wrapped around them to hold them in place. More supported my chest and abdomen, with several others around my thighs acting as supports for much of my weight.

My cock was defenseless, hard and throbbing above my body. I saw men walking around me and discussing what they were planning on doing. My mind was still fuzzy but I got the impression they were determining who was going to fuck me and in what order. My cock let out a spurt of precum at the thought.

I turned my head to my left and saw that Theo was strung up in the same way, his asshole easily accessible to the men in the room while his own boyhood, still stiff, wiggled above his pale public mound. His tan lines were so fucking hot, I thought, as I watched the men finish binding him.

One man stepped up to Theo's head and, pulling it backwards, slid his cock into my boys mouth and deep into his throat. Theo didn't seem to resist, despite being upside down, and I could see his throat bulge as the man began to slowly thrust in and out. A small bottle of Lakarian Dope was pressed into each of Theo's nostrils by a second man, causing my boy to inhale the drug every time he was able to breath. They kept the bottles there, I saw, so I knew my boy's mind was going to get fucked-up on that high.

Another man stepped up to Theo's arm and, moving some of the bindings, forced it against the boy's body. Then the man slid his cock under the armpit until it poked out from beneath and began to eagerly hump my boy's pit. A second man was playing with Theo's other armpit, which was wide open, licking it before slapping his cock against it enthusiastically. My son's sparse underarm hair was soaked with sweat and pre-cum and the man seemed to take great delight mashing his swollen cockhead against the small matted bush.

My eyes drifted to my boy's exposed rear and I saw a much more respectable tool being slapped against his taint. The man standing between his Theo's was probably seven or eight inches hard and thicker than those men who had fucked Theo already. This fuck was going to be much more intense but necessary, I knew, for my son's development into a cock whore. The man appeared satisfied with his foreplay and I watched from my perch as he reached down and slowly began to guide his cock toward my boy's vulnerable hole. Theo grunted as it made contact but could only moan and groan around the cock in his throat as his newest lover began to force his prick past Theo's quivering sphincter.

I felt something touch my own sphincter and glanced up at the man standing between my legs. The huge black guy grinned at me before hoisting his throbbing cock up and onto my own raging hard-on. I was a respectable seven inches but my eyes widened as his cock, which he was casually thrusting against my own, dwarfed my manhood by at least four inches. "Fuck," I muttered as we frotted.

"Fuck is right," the man standing to my side said. "That's my brother. His donkey cock is eleven inches long and fucking thick." I swallowed. It was a big fucking cock. Donkey grinned at me and licked his lips. I swallowed a second time. I was an experienced bottom, for sure, but that was an impressive tool.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you with my donkey cock daddy." Donkey said eagerly. "But don't you worry, cuz my brother is gonna fuck you after." With that, the brother lifted his own cock up slapped my thigh with it. "All thirteen inches of his horse cock is gonna be inside you. And if you think I'm thick? He's thicker." Horse laughed at his brother's words before reaching down and tweaking my nipple. Oh shit! 

I stared at the cock on my thigh for a minute before deciding that, yes, it was the biggest fucking cock I'd ever seen on a man. To take it up the ass? Fuck!

A hand on my temples pulled my head downward and I found my view upside down and staring at a nice long prick whose mushroom head was already dribbling precum. I opened my mouth as my boy had moments ago and let the man slide home, past my tonsils and into my throat. A half second later, I felt a massive cockhead press against my shitter and begin to tease my eager hole. I gasped around the cock in my throat, figuring I was in for one hell of a ride.

Two bottles of Lakarian Dope were pushed into my nostrils and I gave a sigh of appreciation. I was going to get fucked up on that shit, for sure, but it would make what was coming much easier. And with the other drugs in my system? I was going to enjoy the ride. As the drugs caused my brain to spasm and my body to tingle, I took the last few moments of relative lucidity to access the sensors and check on my boys. 

Theo was no surprise as I had just looked at him a moment ago. He was still being throat fucked while the man behind him was steadily pounding his asshole with the nice respectable cock. One man was fucking his tightly closed armpit while another was rutting against his other open pit. Theo was moaning loudly as he was fucked, his body tensing up repeatedly every time the guy fucking him went balls deep. I was proud, especially because his cock remained hard the whole time.

Little Kolby was having fun, I could tell. He was leaning back against the chest of a big brawny man who was busily making out with my seven-year-old cockslut. The kissing lasted only a few moments before Kolby broke away and began to suck the cock he'd been jacking off with his left hand. The cock in his right hand gave a thick burp and erupted a large wad of precum that Kolby seemed to instinctively know about, my boy suddenly latching onto that cock head to drink down the slimy offering.

The little guy's legs were still spread, one man holding his right foot (and sucking on the toes) while another man held his left foot (and was eagerly fucking my son's sole with his slime covered tool). A third man was between Kolby's legs, busily eating out my son's little shitter. I watched for a moment as the man, tongue still buried deep, slipped a four-inch long lubed dildo up towards my boy's rosebud before removing his tongue from the tight sphincter and sliding the dildo all the way into my boy. It went in without much trouble, suggesting that they'd been fucking my son with dildos for some time, and Kolby didn't seem agitated in any way. Then the man began long slow strokes, fucking my boy and causing his little hole to grasp the dildo in a vice grip.

Panning the view back, I marveled at the collection of dildos sitting next to the man and realized that they gradually increased in length and girth. All were lubed. I groaned. The man fucking Kolby must have sensed something based on the way my son's little cock shivered because his steady in-and-out strokes were suddenly changed, the dildo being shifted so as to better attack my boy's undeveloped prostate before the man suddenly jackhammered it into my son as fast as he could.

Kolby gave a squeal and stiffened, his body convulsing as his dry orgasm rocked him. I watched as the man with the dildo kept fucking Kolby through the boygasm, pounding his button fanatically until Kolby collapsed into the arms of the man holding him. The dildo slid out, then, only to be replaced by the man's tongue as he started prying apart my boy's little starfish. The dildo was put on the floor and I saw the man reach for the next size up.

"Ugghhhhhh" I moaned around the cock in my throat as I felt the fat tool behind me begin its journey deep inside. My asshole parted easily around it but I knew instinctively that I would have had more difficulty had the appendage been any thicker. Horse would take effort, I knew, and my body tingled at that realization.

My thoughts began to slip away as the cock in my throat started to fuck in and out at a steady pace. The cock behind, Donkey's, bottomed out and I shivered as I felt his man meat pressing against my intestines. The drugs made it hard to concentrate so I didnít, instead letting the men use me for their own pleasure as I rode the waives of intensity through the clouds of delight.

Time lost all meaning. I knew that the bottles in my nose had been removed, at some point, and two new cocks had fucked my throat and unloaded deep into my stomach. A couple of cocks somewhat shorter and thinner than Donkey's own impressive member took turns at my man cunt and unloaded deep in my colon. I was too high to focus, though, so I just let myself enjoy the experience. 

Eventually, no more cocks were thrust down my throat and I was able to groggily lift my head up to see the men sodomizing me. A new bit of latex was placed behind me to keep my head propped up and I woozily grinned at the man who had made the adjustment. He winked at me and I started to thank him. Some strange noises to the side interrupted me, though, and I glanced over at Theo.

My boy was no longer sucking cock, his head resting comfortably in the swing same as my own. He was staring wide eyed at the man fucking him, though I could see through the haze of my vision that his own eyes were clouded and unfocused. The guy fucking him was really pounding him hard and Theo was grunting and groaning through the ordeal. His occasionally squeals were what had drawn my attention.

Then Horse entered me. His massive cock breached my hole and caused me a few moments of intense lucidity. I let out a contented moan as I writhed around on his huge snake as it made its way deeper and deeper into me. I heard Donkey at my ear, whispering that I was taking his brothers cock, and I felt an intense pressure from my tight hole. I was stretched to my limit, a limit that had been created from years of bottoming for an uncountable number of men. The heat generated as that huge dick filled my anal cavity and started slithering into my lower colon was almost unbearable. It was good. So fucking good.

When Horse bottomed out, both he and I let out low growls of delight.

The fuck was one of the best I'd ever experienced. He started out slow, sliding almost all the way out and leaving me feeling emptier that I had ever felt in my life before gliding back in with one smooth motion. Then he did it again while adding an extra bit of force as his curly thatch of pubes mashed against my ass. His speed increased and I felt my asshole spasming around his thick member while my stomach and abs tightened with every thrust. My moans seemed to spur him on and he increased his pace, long fast thrusts absolutely dominating my manpussy and making me see stars. Before I could cum, however, the man jackhammering me pulled out.

A new bottle was pressed to my nose and I inhaled on instinct. The sharp pungent odor seemed to cut through the high on which I'd been floating and I shook my head violently as I felt a great deal of the fog dissipate. Blinking, I looked at the man beside me who was putting the bottle away.

"Crow's Breath." He said. "Helps flush the dope out of your system. Fast. You and your boy were too far gone. Need you more alert for this next part." I looked over and saw another bottle being withdrawn from Theo's nose as my boy shook his head and his eyes cleared.

I still felt high, the Crow's Breath not clearing my mind entirely. Yet, I also felt much more aware of my surroundings. It was as if the colors were sharper and the smells were more pungent while, at the same time, my concerns were not tangible and my body was relaxed. "What... why?" I asked with some confusion. Horse was still between my legs, two fingers slowly scissoring in and out of my hole.

"We want this to be really special, daddy. We're about to really stretch your boy out and we wanted him to share that experience with you."

"What do you mean?" I said, cocking my head to look at the man between my legs. Horse grinned back.

"See, a few of the more well-endowed fellas are going to step up and really open your boy up. Then my brother is going to fuck him." My eyes went wide at Horse's words. "Then I'm going to fuck him."

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. Both brothers were going to sodomize my thirteen-year-old son? It was impossible. Donkey would never fit and Horse... There was just no way. "I... I don't think he's big enough." I said haltingly. "I mean, you guys will never fit. You'd tear him apart." Sure, a bunch of other men had fucked my boy but those two cocks were enormous. Much too big for his smallish frame. It just couldn't be done.

But oh, how I wanted to see them try. Fuck!

"We can do it daddy," Donkey said enthusiastically from the side. He was standing next to Theo, who looked a bit worried, and was casually stroking my boy's chest. "We've fucked younger than him. Way younger."

"What my brother means," Horse laughed, "is that you'd be surprised what a pussy can endure when treated right. But don't worry. Both of you are going to get to see what we're talking about."

"Both of us?" Theo asked.

"Yep little man. Both of you." Horse responded. Without further comment, a chair was brought over and Horse sat down between my legs, accepting some lube from another man who grinned and winked at me. I watched as a similar bottle was opened and poured on the stiff prick of a tall light-skinned guy in his early twenties. Tall slicked up his cock, which was probably only a bit thinner and shorter that Donkey's own massive cock, before sliding between my boy's wide open legs.

Towards, I knew, the boy's vulnerable hole.

"Wait!" Theo said with a bit of urgency in his voice. It wasn't panic, I noted, but there was an underlying sense of apprehension laced within the command. "I don't think it will fit!"

"It'll fit," Tall said with a snort.

"Then give me some more of the stuff up my nose!" Theo demanded meekly. "It'll go in easier that way."

"Sure will," Donkey said as he rubbed Theo's head. "But that's not the point. You don't get the sense of accomplishment that way. The sense of pride that you opened up for a hot black cock. That you submitted like a good little slut."

"Dad!" Theo questioned, looking over to me with concern.

I was about to respond when I felt four long fingers slither into my mancunt, the journey stopped only due to the presence of an upturned thumb. I groaned at the invasion as my hole expanded to accept the intense stretching. "Tell him Daddy," Horse said seductively. "Tell him how good it feels to let your hole open up. To take more and more until you are stretched beyond what you thought you could handle." With that, he began to rotate his hand this way and that as he forced my ring to accommodate him.

"Fuuuckkkk," I moaned. I clenched my hands and feet as I felt him work me expertly. It was really good and the tingling that was shooting up my spine was enthralling.

"Dad?" Theo asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"It's ok son," I said as I closed my eyes. "Just relax and let the nice man make you feel good."

I heard my boy gasp a second later and I knew that Tall had breached his hole. "Ohhhh. Ohhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhh." He grunted loudly, causing the men around us to chuckle. I chuckled too. You'd think the boy was a virgin with the noises he was making! "Daaaadddd! Daaaaaaaaaddd!" He began to groan.

"Relax! Relax!" I counseled as I felt the four fingers inside of me scissor in four different directions. It felt amazing.

"I'm in!" Tall said in satisfaction a moment later. I opened my eyes to see a look of triumph on his face and a look of surprise on my sons.

"How is it son?" I groaned.

"Full..." Was all he could say as he began labored breathing. "I'm so full..."

"Fuck him hard, man. Make him learn to love it." I looked around to see who had said that nasty phrase and then blushed when I realized I'd been the one to say it. My eyes found Theo's and the teen's mouth hung open, surely stunned at what I'd said. He didn't have time to say anything, though, because Tall withdraw almost all of his length out of the boy before plunging back in and causing his little lover to gasp.

Then Tall started fucking Theo hard. I watched the intensive sodomy with eyes wide open as my boy bucked and grunted and moaned piteously. His throaty groans occasionally grew in pitch, filled with lust, before his voice would break back down to his low moaning.

I moaned as well, the four thick fingers pounding in and out of me while occasionally twisting vigorously. It was delightful and I couldn't help but thrust my ass backwards in hopes of getting even more filled up. My ring was stretched tight but the tingling was well worth it.

My arousal was inflamed by what was going on with Theo. His fuck was hard and fast and I was glad to see that Tall was not going easy on him. Several men stepped up to twist my boy's tits or tease his half hard cock while stroking his sweaty soaked forehead and whispering dirty things to him. His mouth was occasionally captured by one of the men, either an eager tongue or a horny cock tickling the back of the boy's throat before retreating and allowing him to vocalize the hard fuck.

Tall blew his load after what seemed like an hour but my boy was not left empty for long after the large man withdrew. A second guy, his cock just as big as Tall's own, stepped up and slide balls deep into my boy. Theo pleaded halfheartedly for the man to wait and allow him to catch his breath but he was ignored, the new fuck forcing my boy to take heaving inhalations while his head lolled forward and backwards. His foot, which was pressed up against the new guy's shoulder, was pulled towards the man's mouth so a thick pink tongue could wrap around Theo's big toe before swallowing the digit whole. The man fucked Theo like that, sucking on his toe while brutalizing my boy's hole.

I watched, mesmerized, as three more men fucked my boy hard. Theo occasionally looked to me and I gave him reassuring smiles and words of encouragement. He responded mostly with grunts and groans but several times started whining. I knew the boy was enjoying it, though, as his cock had reached a permanently hard state. Some of the men commented on this and Theo blushed furiously when they snagged some of the precum dripping from his boyhood and fed it to him.

When Donkey finally appeared between Theo's outstretched legs, my boy let out a low moan of disbelief. "Wait... Hold on..." he whimpered.

"It's cool, boy. You gonna love it!" Donkey responded. Then the man began to press himself into Theo and my boy let out a harsh squeal.

"Just breath boy," I said. "Take deep breaths. Relax your hole. Let him in."

"Push out," someone else said.

"Take him good," another voiced.

I grinned as I saw Donkey breach Theo and begin sliding deep inside the kid. Theo threw his head back and let out a long low sigh. I could see him trying to relax. Then, quite suddenly, I felt my own hole spasm as a thumb was added to the four fingers sliding in and out of me. "Fuck!" I grunted.

"Nope, Daddy." Horse said. "Hand. Bout to fist you!"

"Fist me?" I panted as I felt myself stretched even further. I'd never been fisted before, despite my years of anal experience. "I've never..."

"And your boy's never taken a cock big as my brothers. It's a day for firsts!"

"You mean a day for fists, right?" Someone asked and several people chuckled.

Feeling myself absolutely reach my limit, I whined "It won't fit."

"It will," Horse said, looking between my legs and catching my eyes. "The lube will make sure it will."

"Lube?" I asked as I inhaled sharply, feeling the hand work it's way past my sphincter. In a heartbeat, the big mans hand forced its way inside me and I felt him punch deep into me. My sphincter tightened around his wrist as I let out a choked groan. "How..."

"Special lube. Helps train the pussy and internal organs. Makes them more elastic and resistant to tearing. Enough lube and time will make it possible to shove anything we want up your ass." I moaned. There was no real pain as the hand began to twist and turn inside me. Instead, I felt an enjoyable fullness that sent sharp shocks of pleasure up my spine and into my head. "Plus, the drugs and nanotech in the lube keeps you relatively tight and keeps you from getting too sloppy. Nobody likes a sloppy pussy."

"DADDDYYYYY!!!!!" Theo suddenly squealed and I looked over to see Donkey fucking my boy good, his massive cock pounding the fuck out of my thirteen-year-old. My boy was twisting and turning in his bindings, breath ragged and knuckles white as he endured the powerful sodomy. I was about to say something encouraging but the breath was knocked out of me as Horse suddenly pulled his hand out of my ass in one smooth motion before punching back into me with sudden force.

"UGHH!!" I grunted. "UGH! UGH! UGH!" Horse apparently seemed to think the pace being set by Donkey was a good one because he began punching me at the same pace. I spasmed in my own bindings, feeling full and empty in rapid succession while my shitter tried to adjust to the unimaginable invasion. I watched in fascination and a muted horror as I saw another inmate pour lube on Horse's arm as he plunged in and out of me, twisting his arm with each stroke and forcing more of the slick substance up inside of me.

I'm not sure how long I was fisted or Theo was fucked. It had to have been at least an hour. Maybe two. Possibly three. It seemed to go on and on, the intense feelings from inside me keeping my breathing hard and my mind focused. I watched as Theo became more and more enthusiastic about his fuck, his body acclimated to the huge cock plunging in and out of him as his fists relaxed and he stopped thrashing about. I even think I heard him moan "Yes!" a few times. 

My own cock was hard as a rock nearly the whole time I was fisted and I felt an orgasm begin to coalesce deep inside of me. It was an anal orgasm for sure, Horse's fist beating against my prostate with each punch. Just before I could blow my load, though, I heard Donkey shout and slam deep into my boy. I turned and saw the big black man's face contorted in a rictus of pleasure. "Ughhhhhhyaahhhhhhh!!!" he bellowed.

I immediately looked to Theo and saw that my boy's face was scrunched up. His eyes were nearly shut and his mouth was a thin line. Everything seemed to freeze as his lover pumped what had to be a gallon of fuck sauce into Theo's colon. Then I heard a slight whimper come from the thirteen-year-old as he opened his eyes really wide and a look of astonishment overcame his face.

I followed his now wide open eyes directly to his throbbing teen cock. The angry shaft was practically vibrating. Then, as if it had finally decided the pounding of his boybutton was enough, the teenage member suddenly erupted a powerful blast of thin watery cum. "Ugh! Ugh! Ah!" Theo grunted with each eruption, his load covering his chin, neck, and chest before finally sputtering out.

Horse's hand was pulled out from my gaping hole as the men around us laughed and joked. They called Theo a slut and a whore but I didn't pay attention. Theo seemed to collapse into his bindings from that earthshattering orgasm and I grinned at my oldest son. He was a true champ, taking that big cock.

"You alright, Pumpkin?" I asked.

Theo lolled his head to the side and gave me a weak grin. "Yeah... Dad. I... That was..." His eyes were still slightly glazed and his body was thick with sweat. I knew the feeling. A hard fuck like that could really take it out of you.

"I understand." I said sympathetically. "I've been there."

Theo sighed before grinning slightly at me. Then a storm cloud seemed to pass over his face. "I'm not gay," he said suddenly.

"Huh?" I responded, taken aback by the statement.

"I'm not gay," he said again. "I... I like girls. I..."

"I love you," I said, interrupting his train of thoughts. He paused for a moment before cracking the barest hint of a smile. Then he rolled his eyes.

"I know, dad. I love you too. But I'm not gay and I don't think that..."

"Not gay!" Horse said, suddenly next to my boy with a bright red ball gag. Before Theo could react, the gag was in his mouth and being snapped into place behind his head. A similar gag was thrust into my own mouth by someone unseen before I could object. "Course you're gay! You blew your load from my brother fucking you! You're a grade A faggot boy! A little boy bitch!"

Muffled protests came from my boy immediately but the men were moving around and not paying any attention. Several cords were pulled and, with a jolt, I was suddenly flipped around so that my stomach was now facing the deck below me. My legs were readjusted so that they seemed to fit into stirrups that kept them even wider apart and my hands, which had been somewhat loosely bound before, were pushed behind me and tied tight. Still, the angle afforded me a side glance at Theo, who was suddenly in the same position as I was, and my eyes widened as I spotted Horse behind him with a big bottle of the special lube.

"Now brother," I heard Donkey say from behind me. "The kid may not actually be gay. Just cuz he busted his nut from my cock don't... necessarily... make him a faggot."

"You right. You right." Horse said from nearby. "But it aint gonna matter much in a bit, huh?" Horse's voice had such a lazy confidence, I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about. "After all, we know what a dirty mother fucker Daddy is here, don't we! We know what he's gonna do." With that, many of the men began to chuckle and I turned my head this way and that to figure out what was so funny.

That's when I felt the fingers. Not two or three. Not four or five. No, I felt eight fingers slide into my manhole. I shuddered at the invasion and grunted as best I could to get an explanation. None was forthcoming. Instead, I shivered and wiggled as my hole was opened up while the men around me laughed and joked. Double fisted. They were talking about how I was going to get double fisted.

A high pitched moan came from my side and I glanced over to see my boy fidgeting just like I was. Behind him was Horse, the huge black guy grinning like a mad man as he slowly sunk his massive cock deeper and deeper into my thirteen-year-old. At the same time, his brother was behind me and carefully shifting his thumbs against the rim of my stretched out pussy as he began to apply a steady pressure to my abused ring. I grunted. I groaned. Theo grunted. He groaned.

Then I felt the two hands breach my backside and side slowly wrist deep. My eyes rolled back in my sockets as I inhaled sharply and felt a hot shiver run up my spine. There was no pain, exactly. Instead, there was this immense pressure that pulling me apart while at the same time compressing all my anal experiences down into one sharp burst of pleasure. Fuck! It was... It was just intense.

A cheer arose and I instinctively knew that Horse had bottomed out. Theo was making the same snorting noises I was and I relished in the knowledge that we were both being stretched well beyond our normal limits. A sudden slapping sound told me my boy was getting fucked by the well-hung beast behind him just as a slick squishing sound filled the area behind me as Donkey began to punch into me with his two clasped hands.

I sagged into the bindings and let my mind wander. My body felt like it was on fire as the two hands inside me explored every inch of my colon. My cock was rock hard and I felt occasional tremors shoot up from spine as my body quaked in delight at the hard sodomy. I may have even blacked out briefly, though I couldn't quite be sure. The whole thing was just... overwhelming.

My body was spun slightly so that I was facing Theo. My boy, his face covered in snot and drool, was spun as well so our faces were only inches apart. His eyelids sagged a bit and I could tell he was somewhat out of it but, upon seeing me, his face became much more engaged and his grunting began to have more purpose. I could see Horse behind him fucking away, definitely making my son his bitch.

Two men sat down, and I saw a hand snake under by son, probing fingers seeking out his rock hard boyhood. Theo's grunt became a high pitched whine a moment later as the man made contact and began to stroke my boy eagerly. My own moans became sharp as the hand of the second man found my own straining manhood and started to enthusiastically jack me off. At that same moment, both Horse and Donkey sped up their pace and I knew, without a doubt, I was about to explode.

Theo beat me to it by half a second, screaming into his gag as his cock erupted a fountain of boyspunk into the frisking hand underneath him. I screamed as well, feeling my whole body quake and seize as I came harder than I ever had before. Horse roared and sunk his whole cock into Theo in one hard stroke. I knew the man was cumming hard. To my surprise, the hands inside me were pulled out and a big fat cock was thrust inside of me as it too began to unload. Donkey, I guess, was getting off just like his brother.

I'm not sure how long we hung there, slowly coming down from our mutual orgasms. It seemed like hours. Eventually, though, my gag was removed and the men behind both Theo and myself pulled out.

"How was that, boys?" Horse said as he squatted down between Theo and me. "You guys enjoyed it?"

Theo shook his head in the negative, though it was halfhearted and clearly lacked any vehemence. I took a moment to process the question before nodding. "Yeah," I said. "Fucking intense."

Several men chuckled at that and Theo gave me a bit of side eye. He was obviously not happy with my answer. "Well, I have a surprise for you Daddy." Horse said as someone handed him something. "Since you had such fun, I figure you'd like to keep partying. Look around." I did. There were a lot of guys standing around Theo and I with hard angry looking cocks. "Since you had such a good time, lets kick it up a notch, eh?"

With that, Horse showed me what was in his hand. It was a blue crystal. It was Chrystal Fleece. "Oh fuck! Wait!" I said instinctively. That shit was too much. Way too much. The trip I'd take on it earlier had really fucked me up and I just didn't think I could take it once again. Way too much.

"What, Daddy? You not interested?" Horse teased as he brought it right up to my face. "You don't want to party?"

"I... Thanks... But I need a break. Please." Theo began to grunt into his gag at that, clearly telling us all that he too needed a break.

"Oh, no. That's too bad. See, once the Fleece is out, it can't be put away. Oxygen exposer and all that. So one of you really needs to ride the blue wave. The other one can certainly take a break, though. Daddy, what do you think? Give Theo here a break while you ride the wave or want him to experience the fun of Crystal Fleece while you get to relax?"

I didn't even need to think about it. I loved my boy. I really did. He and his younger brother where my whole world. I'd do anything for them.

"Give it to Theo." I said. My oldest son began bucking against his bindings as the men around us laughed. "Sorry son," I said. "Really. I just can't do another round of Crystal Fleese. I just can't." He grunted and growled at me, clearly unhappy, but I just gave him a sad grin. He was young. He'd enjoy the ride.

Horse was behind him an instant later and I saw Theo's eyes grow wide as the drug was inserted deep inside his boypussy. Then he began to really thrash about, panting and squealing as the intense narcotic invaded his nervous system. Cries of pain followed, his body feeling the intense burning I knew.

"Should I fuck him, Daddy?" One man said as he stepped behind my son.

"Yeah," I responded. "Fuck him good."

My bindings were released and I was lowered to the ground. As I was untied, I heard my boy begin to whimper for the cock to pound into shitter. Someone must have removed his gag because he suddenly began to shout "Please! Please fuck me! Please!" Men laughed and I joined in. Yeah, it was that good.

A man I didn't recognize helped me stand and we watched for a minute or two as Theo was sodomized. He seemed to really enjoy it, though I suspected the respite from the intensity of the drug was the primary motivation for his enthusiasm. "You know," the guy said, "at his age, that shit is going to probably pull a dozen anal orgasms out of him before it runs it's course. Kid's gonna be fucked up in the head afterwards. Especially since he's straight."

"It would help if he was gay, you know." A second man said as he slid up next to me. "If he was a faggot like his daddy, he'd bounce back from the blue waive without much difficulty."

"Really?" I asked distractedly as I watched my boy get pounded.

"We can make it happen," the first guy answered. He held up a syringe filled with a neon liquid. "Developed this stuff back home. Inject it into a straight male and he becomes gay."

"Well, not just gay." The second man added. "A total cock whore. It rewrites his genetic code to turn him into a hardcore sissy slut whose purpose in life is to suck and get fucked by every man he meets. No degradation will be too much. No indignity will be turned away. His existence becomes all about satisfying the men around him."

My eyes widened. Surely, they weren't serious. "So, want us to inject him?" The first man asked as he shifted the syringe this way and that. "It's irreversible."

I licked my lips and looked around. Many pairs of eyes were focused on me and I knew that, if I said yes, the man with the syringe would follow through with his offer. There would be no turning back. Looking down at my son, I smiled. He was such a good boy. Such a sweet boy. With his cocksucker lips and talented boypussy, why would I ever deny him the joy of homosexuality. That is who he was meant to be.

"Do it," I said.

The men around us whooped and hollered as the syringe found it's way to my sons shoulder. "Told ya!" a voice shouted loudly as I was escorted away. "Told ya he'd turn the boy." 

I was led past seven-year-old Kolby and towards the exit to the Pen. Kolby was on his hands and knees, a cock in his mouth and one in each hand as one man suckled on his hard kiddie cock and another used two fingers to fingerbang my moaning child. I almost stopped to watch by the man escorting me didn't give me time. Before I knew it, I was at the gate to the Pen and was standing in front of Sarge.

"Captain Jayshaun wants to talk to you," he said. I nodded.

Following the big burly man, I exited the Pen and headed towards the Bridge of the ship. The few crew members who seemed to be working grinned at me and I blushed. Here I was, my throbbing cock leading the way, as both my boys were turned into whores behind me.

Soon, I was standing in front of the captain. "So," he began, "I think it's time I level with you."

"Level with me?" I asked.

"You just consented to turning your oldest son into a homosexual. I figure you can know the truth, now."

"The truth?" Hands gently pushed me down onto my knees in front of the captain and I watched as he pulled his long hard cock from his shorts. Offering it to me, I scooted forward so I could swallow the tool. I felt hands spread my ass for a moment before another cock grazed my entrance. I grunted, enjoying the teasing before it slid deep inside.

"You see," the captain began as I sucked him off, "this ship isn't really a prison transport. Those men back there are not really prisoners." I began to pull off his prick before his hands caught the back of my neck and forced me deeper. "Don't talk. I'll explain. 

We Negronites have a unique genetic structure. We are, without exception, rampantly homosexual and aggressively sexual. All of us. Old men, men in their prime, young men, teens, school boys, little boys. We lust after them all. If it's male, we will desire it, fuck it silly, and blow load after load into it. We have no women on our worlds, you see, nor do we want any. So, we found a way, many centuries ago, to mix two male genetic codes to create a new life. Men having babies with men, utilizing powerful gene sequencers and artificial wombs.

This is our secret, something the rest of the galaxy doesn't know.

Of course, each of us has a particular kinks. Much of our society is content to fuck internally, black skin on black skin as our ancestors once did. But a sizable portion of our people, you must understand, lust after white flesh. Flesh like yours. Flesh like your boys.

So we have a pseudo-governmental organization that provides this particular fetish to the populace. At last count, there were almost three hundred thousand white males living within our dominion whose sole purpose is to provide a sexual outlet for our horny black people.

Our technology means that we have a steady supply of white flesh, mixing the seed of two of them to create a third every time the need arises. Our own little sex slave population, born and bred to service black cock from birth till death.

Now, you'd think that this would be enough for us, right? Well, it is for the most part. However, there are those among us who, while we enjoy our domesticated whites, still have a craving for the wild stuff. The ones that had lives before they became black bitches. The ones who had names and identities and senses of self. Dominating those ones can be the sweetest thrill, let me tell you. So our spy network throughout the quadrant keeps an eye out for males we might want to "recruit". Males like you and your boys."

I moaned. All of this was totally new information and, while a very small part of me tried to reject it, the vast majority of me was thrilled. Heat flashed into my cock and I felt myself dribbling onto the deck below me. I was so fucking horny. "Mhhhmmaahhhhhh" I grunted around the cock in my throat.

"Yes, I can see it's turning you on. One of our informants sent a picture of you and your boys to us and we knew we just had to have you. These men, everyone in the back I mean, paid a huge sum of money to be here to greet you. We are going to spend the next month slowly making our way back to the Negrano Authority while the "prisoners" continue to have fun with the three of you. Your ship, or what's left of it, will be discovered in a couple of weeks in the middle of an asteroid cluster. All hands lost. Tragic.

And then the three of you will settle into your new lives. Lives you will never leave. Because, the truth is, you can't go home.

Both you and your oldest boy's sperm will be collected when we arrive and, within a year, both of you will have each fathered one hundred to two hundred little white boys with native white males. Can you imagine it, your sons and your grandsons being raised to suck black dick and get off on black cocks pounding their boypussies?

I know for sure that you are being sold to a mining consortium. Their miners have been demanding a white man to dominate for several years and their management has finally agreed. I think you are going to enjoy being the cock sleeve for four thousand horny miners out in the Vegerian Flats.

Your youngest has already been sold to an underground BDSM club. I know for a fact that the owner plans on tattooing him up good, piercing his nipples and ears and tongue. I also heard that they are going to be fucking him hard by the time he's been with them a month and the fistings will begin shortly after that. That crowd is very good at what they do, I should tell you, and they are going to open him up good.

Your oldest boy's fate is a bit unknown. There is a bidding war for him, I've heard, between a very wealthy CEO who is looking for a new white boy-wife and a well respective white porn studio. The CEO just wants a pretty young man on his arm, for sure, but the studio wants your son to father a bunch of little ones with whom he will eventually be performing. Daddy-son incest vids sell for a lot, I assure you, and I think that studio sees credits galore when they imagine your nineteen-year-old son leading the gangbang of his six-year-old pride and joy."

I couldn't take it. The thought of little Kolby strung up in some bondage club getting fisted or my wonderful Theo fucking the brains out of his own little boy just got to me. I choked on the captain's cock and began to blow my load onto the warm deck below me. Then I felt the engines engage as the captain's load filled my throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As some of you may know, I've been battling health issues for some time and have not written much lately. This work has been one of nearly a dozen that has sat half-finished on my hard drive since my illness took hold.
> 
> The good news is that my newest round of doctors and medications may be helping and I've started to feel better over the past month. Not 100%, but definitely better than I have been in eighteen months or so. I'm hopeful that my quality of life is improving and can remain stable. If it does, more of my works will be published.
> 
> For those of you waiting for some of my unfinished but published works to be completed, I assure you that I am not starting anything new until those stories have been completed. So keep a look out for those works to resolve themselves sooner rather than later!


End file.
